Meeting with the past
by Cupcake81
Summary: A woman comes to Charming to meet a guy she talked to online. The guy, JC, had told her he is a mechanic. She soon finds out that isn't the whole truth. The woman seems to know a lot about the MC. What is her previous relationship with the Sons of Anarchy? AU, set after season 4. No features from season 5.
1. Accidentally meeting the past

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize from Sons of Anarchy, or any other thing or person you recognize. I do not profit from this story. (I guess that everyone already knew all of this, but now I have said it).**

_Authors note__: First of all I only want to say that English isn't my first language, and because of that there is going to be grammar mistakes in this story. I'm using spelling and grammar check in Microsoft Word, but I have come to realize that the program doesn't spot every mistake I make. _

_Secondly I'm not going to try to write the spoken parts in the way that people really pronounce words. That is mostly because if I do that I also must write in a Scottish accent when Chibs says something and that is not going to be fun to try to read. Therefore you are going to have to imagine yourself how everyone sounds._

_This story takes place somewhere after season 4. As I didn't really like how season 4 turned out I have made some changes to it in my story. First of all Maureen never put those letters in to Jax's backpack before he left Ireland. As a result of that Clay had no reason to kill Piney and to try to kill Tara. Therefore Piney is still alive and Tara has no crushed hand and is still working as at St Thomas, Clay is still the President and Tig is still Sergeant at Arms. Secondly Kozik never step on that landmine so he is also still alive. I don't really know if any of these changes will matter in my story but I thought that I should mention this so that everyone knows were I am starting my story. Also, since Clay didn't kill Piney, Opie had no reason to shoot Clay and therefore the deal with the Irish Kings and Romeo Parada was made. Luis and Romeo had no reason to tell anyone other then Linc Potter and sheriff Roosevelt about them being CIA. Juice and Otto is the only ones in the club that knows about RICO. Bobby was never arrested because in my story, the meeting between the Irish Kings and the cartel took place before Bobby went to the prison to see Otto._

_It's a lot of changes and if you didn't really understood what I was trying to explain, just look at it like this, some people that should be dead or in prison isn't and some things that should have happened haven't._

_Because of these changes it is only the past and some of the basics from the storyline in season 4 that will be from the TV show, the story itself will be from my own imagination, mainly because season 5 hasn't start airing yet in Sweden and also because I started writing this story in June. If anything seems unclear in the story once you have start reading it, send me a PM. _

_Read the story, hopefully you enjoy it. Since this is my first try to write a fan fiction, please review and tell me what you think of it._

* * *

**Meeting with the past**

Written by Cupcake81

**Chapter 1: Accidentally meeting the past **

This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough

So I'll be waiting for the real thing  
I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen

So I'll be holding my own breath right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that

**_Nickelback – Gotta be somebody_**

The day begun as every other day the last week had begun. She woke up early and just enjoyed the sight of the male sleeping next to her.

She thought back on the two weeks that had led up to this. How it had come that she now was a friend of a group of bikers. She, who had tried to stay clear of bikes and bikers during the last six years or so, was now living together with a biker. She went back to study the man sleeping next to her. She couldn't really believe that he wanted her; he had so many beautiful women throwing themselves in front of him. Yet, here she was sleeping in his bed, practically living together with him in his apartment.

Her thoughts traveled back to the moment when she first saw him. Becky couldn't really understand that it was only a bit more than two weeks since she first met him, she felt like she had known him all her life. The first day she had been certain that he must have given her the wrong address; a garage couldn't be the right place, could it? Even though she knew that this guy was a part time mechanic, he had told her that they could meet at his place and then go out to grab a bit of food for lunch. Surely he couldn't live in a garage, or…

She reminded herself that she didn't know that much about this guy. She had met him online and after getting to know each other over the internet during a few months they had decided a couple of weeks ago that it was time to meet in real life. Since she was a computer programmer with her own company, she had easier to take time of and travel to see him in Charming, than it would have been for him as a mechanic to take time of and go to San Francisco to meet her.

Now she was on her way to meet a man she had only met online before and she really hoped that they would be able to speak as freely with each other face to face as they had done online.

As she drove on to the lot surrounding the garage she saw a row of bikes parked at one side of the lot. She also saw a few guys dressed in jeans and t-shirts, and what was more important was the leather vests with patches on that they wore. Cuts, she remembered that they were called. She now realized that this garage also was the home of an MC, and if she read the patches right it wasn't just any smalltime MC, it was the Sons of Anarchy, the club that she had tried to stay away from the last ten years. She now remembered that she had heard that the mother charter, Redwood Original were from a small town in California, apparently that town were Charming.

Rebecca, or Becky as her friends called her, wondered what she was about to get herself into. She asked herself how that nice guy that she had met online could be involved with an MC. And why did it have to be the Sons of Anarchy? She said to herself that there was only one way to find out. She parked her car and stepped out into the bright sunshine.

As Becky got out of her car she saw that the men with cuts looked at her with curiosity written in their faces. She decided that she could ask them as well as anyone else if the man she was there to meet was around. As she started to walk towards them a guy wearing a mechanics' shirt stepped out of the garage. After stopping for a second to look at her, he began walking towards her. Becky looked closer at him and realized that this was the guy she was here to meet. He looked exactly as he had done in the picture that he had sent her, complete with the Mohawk and tattoos on his head.

Becky was happy to see that JC wasn't wearing a cut. Maybe he wasn't a part of the Sons of Anarchy; maybe he was just a part time mechanic as he had said. She didn't really believe that herself, but she hoped that it was the truth because she really didn't want to be around the club. Her father would be furious if he found out that she was seeing a Son; he really wanted her to stay as far away from the MC-life as possible.

As JC came closer to the spot were Becky had stopped, she was starting to wonder if she really should be there, but she realized that it was a bit too late for turning around and leave now. JC stopped in front of her and asked "Are you Becky?"

As she nodded her head as confirmation to is question he let out a soft laugh and smiled. He looked so happy to see her. Becky felt her heart jump; it was a long time since someone had been that happy to see her. It was a nice feeling to be greeted by someone showing that much joy at the sight of her. "And you are JC" she said as if she stated a fact instead of asked a question. It was obvious that it was him that she was there to see since both the tattoos on his head and the Mohawk had been clearly visible in the picture that he had sent to her.

"Yes" he said.

* * *

A loud snore woke her from her memories. JC or Juice as she had found out that he was called by his friends, or brothers as she knew they called each other in the club, was not yet awake. He was just turning around in his sleep trying to find a more comfortable way of sleeping. In his sleep he throws his arm around Becky and snuggled to her side. When Becky realized that he wasn't going to wake up she let her mind drift back to the day they first met.

After the initial introductions to each other were finished she started to notice that the other guys she had seen standing outside what she believed must be the clubhouse was coming closer, Becky thought that they were probably curious about who she was and to why she was talking to their brother. Becky was now certain that JC was a patched member of the Sons of Anarchy. She was now standing close enough to see the tattoos on his arms clearly, those were very reveling. Suddenly one of the guys wearing a cut said "Juice, introduce us to your little friend."

The guy who had spoken didn't look like someone you would like to meet in a dark ally at night, Becky thought. "Shit", she thought, she didn't want to be left alone with him in broad daylight in the middle of this parking lot. He looked like he was older than Juice and he had dark curly hair and blue eyes that look a bit crazy.

"Sure Tig" Juice said. "This is Becky, she's friend of mine."

Becky saw the patch on this guy's cut and realized that this wasn't a guy you wanted to tell to mind his own business, as the club's Sergeant at Arms he was a tough man. Surely he was a ruthless killer too, she knew that much from her earlier relationship whit the Sons of Anarchy. Becky tried to look friendly when she smiled and said hallo to the man, Tig, as Juice called him. Tig gave her a probing stare before nodding at Becky and walking into the clubhouse.

The other two guys look almost as scary as Tig. One is very tall and has a big beard and long brownish hair that maybe had a hint of red in it. The other one is bald and has a lot of tattoos. Juice introduces them as Opie and Happy. After hearing that she was there for Juice they seem to loose interest of her and after saying hallo they walk back to the picnic table and continues there conversation.

Since Becky wanted to spend as short time as possible around the club she turned to Juice and asked if they could go somewhere and have lunch and talk. Juice told her that he would go and clean the grease and dirt from his hands and then they could get going. "I wait for you by my car" Becky said. As she walked back to her car she sighs, so far nobody has recognize her. Then she gives herself a mental slap in the head and tells herself not to be ridiculous, she hasn't been near a clubhouse in nearly six years, why and how should someone recognize her now and in a town she had never been to before?

What she didn't saw was that she was being watched from behind the blinds of the office. As Becky walked to her car Gemma said to herself "Where have I seen that girl before?" She decided not to talk to anyone about that girl just yet; she wanted to see if she came back to the club first, and if she did Gemma wanted to talk to the girl herself first. Then Gemma would tell Clay that she thought she had met that girl before. If she only could remember were. Gemma had been sitting in the office working when she heard the sound of a car driving on to the lot in front of the garage. When no one came in to the office she got curious and got up from her chair and to the windows. When she saw a girl with long shiny brown hair and, judging from what Gemma could see from this distance, a nicely shaped body she sighs, now all the men in the garage would be distracted by that girl. Gemma saw Juice hurry towards the girl with a big smile on his face. Juice then says something to the girl that Gemma can't hear and the girl replies. When the girl and Juice then starts to talk as if they know each other Gemma becomes really curious, this isn't a girl she has seen around here before, who is she?

Juice didn't take long to reappear from the clubhouse. When he came back out Becky saw that he didn't only washed of the grease, he now also had changed from his work shirt to a t-shirt and now he now also wore his cut. Becky sighs when she saw that, now all her hopes that he wasn't a patched member went out the drain. She wondered how or if he would explain the cut to her. As she watched Juice puts a hoodie on and zips it up to cover his cut, she wonders if that is because of her or if he has other reasons for not shoving club colors.

"Hop on" Juice said and patted the seat behind him on his bike. For a second Becky was tempted, and then she said "I don't know you enough yet, I follow you in my car."

Se followed him to the local diner. They spent a pleasant couple of hours there, talking and getting to know each other better. Although they already knew quit a bit about on another since they had known each other for a long time online. She didn't have to ask him about his cut, he told her that they were a bunch of motorcycle enthusiasts who wear the cuts to identify themselves as a group when they were on the road. As for why he covered up the cut with a hoodie he says that the new sheriff in town didn't like the cuts and since they tried not to have any fall outs with him, most off the club covered their cut when they were in town. Even though she knew that this wasn't the whole truth she didn't questioned his explanation. She knew that he wasn't going to tell her anything else, she was an outsider and as far as Juice knew she didn't know anything about the club or the life in the club. She had other ways to find out the truth.

After a couple of hours his phone went off. After answering it and listen to what the person on the other end has to say, Juice gets a sad look on his face and she knew that he had somewhere else hi has to be. Becky guessed that there were some club business that had to be taken care of, she knew the drill all to well, the club called and you dropped everything and did what was asked of you.

"Sorry, they need me back at the garage" he says as he puts the phone back in the pocket of his pants.

As they left the diner she tells him that she will go back to her hotel and unpack her stuff but maybe he could give her a call later that evening? "Maybe we can have breakfast together in the morning?" she said.

Juice looked happy again and quickly answered "Of course I want to have breakfast with you, I call you later and we can decide when and were." After giving Becky a quick hug, he went to his bike and started it up.

They parted ways as Becky drove to her hotel and he, just as she had thought, went straight back to the clubhouse.

* * *

After that first day Becky and Juice had spent almost every minute together, only being apart when Juice had to work or do things with the club. Of course he never told her about what he did with the club, according to him they were just working on their bikes together or rode around on their bikes together. He always told Becky that it was the garage that needed him or some other bullshit explanation when someone called. Becky never said anything but since she knew about club life she understood what was really happening when he left after a phone call.

Becky figured that it was something strange going on with the club when she saw the president, the vice president and the Sergeant at Arms of the club covering their cut as they left the Teller-Morrow lot. Why didn't every member of the club cover their cuts if it was to not upset the Sheriff? If the President did it then the others would be following his lead. Becky decided to find out the truth before she left Charming.

Becky and Juice had come to realize that they had more common than they had known about. Soon Juice comes to spend the nights at Becky's room at the hotel. First it was only because they had been dinking and neither of them wanted Juice to ride his bike home drunk. Staying at the hotel developed into a habit and one night they started to fool around and ended up naked together in the bed. It started with Juice giving Becky a goodnight kiss one night and things got a little heated when Becky started to play with Juice's Mohawk. After that night neither of them wanted to get back to being just friends.

It wasn't that hard for Becky to learn the truth about why some members covered up their cuts. One day after being in town for about a week she asked Juice why not everyone covered their cuts in town. Juice took a deep breath and then looked away from her when he explained that he and some of the others were out on parole after being in jail for fourteen month. They had been released a few of months earlier just a couple of weeks before he met Becky online, and the sheriff had decided that wearing their cuts was a violation of their parole rules. Since the sheriff had told them that he would take the cuts if he saw them they wore hoodies over them to not risk anything.

Juice stumbled over the words as it seemed like he wanted them out before he changed his mind about telling the truth. As he finished he looked over at Becky to see if she looked freaked out about the fact that he had been in jail.

Becky looked back at him and asked "Were you in jail because you had killed or hurt anyone?"

"No, it was because of some unregistered weapons" Juice replies.

"Good, that's all I have to know" Becky says as she hugs Juice who looks really relieved about her knowing the truth.

As Becky ends her trip down memory lane she felt Juice stir in bed beside her. Becky then decides that it is time for him to wake up.

After spending a really nice time together in bed when Becky finally manages to wake Juice up they lay cuddled up together trying to decide what to do next this sunny Saturday morning. They decide to head out to have breakfast at the diner.

Since Juice has an apartment in Charming and not just the dorm room in the clubhouse there isn't really any reason for Becky to keep her room at the hotel. Ten days after their first meeting at the garage Becky moved in with Juice.

_Authors note 2__: Hmmmm… I wonder who that girl is? What does she really know about the MC and how does she know these things? Will we get to know a bit more about her past in the next chapter? Keep on reading and I promise that everything will be explained at some point in this story. _

_The lyrics in the beginning are from a Nickelback song. The reason I chose that song is that I'm a Nickelback fan and I thought that this song fit the chapter. _


	2. Hiding from the past

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize from Sons of Anarchy, or any other thing or person you recognize. I do not profit from this story. (I guess that everyone already knew all of this, but now I have said it).**

_Authors note__:_ _Wow, I never thought that people would actually add this story as favorite and/or follow it. Thank you! I'm posting a new chapter today to celebrate my first and only review so far. Thank you so mush for the review! You totally made my day._

_This is an updated version of this chapter. As pointed out in a review there were some spelling mistakes in the first version and now I have corrected them. My only defence is that the spell-check on my computer seems to live its own life, showing no mistakes one time, only to show a lot of them the next time you open the same document._

_Some of you may think that this story is developing a bit to fast. I can only say that this is only because I don't know how long my interest in this story is going to last and I really want to finish it. This story is probably only going to be about six or seven chapter altogether._

_Read the story, hopefully you enjoy it. Since this is my first try to write a fan fiction, please review and tell me what you think of it._

**Meeting with the past**

Written by Cupcake81

**Chapter 2: Hiding from the past **

I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

**_Nickelback- Photograph _**

During the time Becky has been in Charming she has tried to keep away from the club and the clubhouse as much as possible but she has been to the garage a couple of times, mostly to bring Juice lunch. During those visits she hadn't really talked to any of the club members. To be honest, she thought, she had tried really hard to avoid getting in situations where she had to talk to anyone other then Juice when she was at the garage.

Every time Becky stepped inside the gates of the lot she felt like she was watched by the biker Queen, Gemma, every step she took. Becky didn't know why Gemma kept watching her but thought that Gemma only wanted to keep an eye on her since she was new both at the clubhouse and in town.

The first time Becky was introduced to Gemma she felt right at home. Becky's mother was just the same, protecting family at all cost. The meeting had gone smoother than Becky had expected. Gemma had asked her a bit more questions than Becky really liked and she seemed a bit annoyed that Becky only had given short answers and not told her everything about her past. When Becky told her she only saw her parents about twice a year, Gemma didn't look pleased. Becky thought that it was because Gemma probably thought that Becky didn't think family was important. Gemma couldn't be more wrong so Becky had felt the need to correct Gemma's perception of her by telling Gemma that she strongly believed in doing what is necessary to protect your family. After this first meeting Gemma hadn't spoken to Becky again, she had only nodded towards her when they saw each other.

Because of this Becky was really surprised when Gemma approached her one day when Becky came by the garage bringing lunch to Juice. This was about six weeks after when Becky first came to Charming. When Becky crossed the lot on her way to the clubhouse Gemma called her name and Becky changed her course to walk over to Gemma's office.

"Why don't you see your parents more often?" Gemma said.

"I send them e-mail at least once a week" Becky answers. "I only see them about twice a year, but that is to protect both them and me" she continues.

"Protect, from what?" Gemma quickly asks. "Are you going to bring trouble to this club?"

"No" Becky replies. "It is not me that has enemies, it's my father. My mother doesn't want me near my childhood home because of the risk that anyone would do something to me to get back at my father."

That was not the answer that Gemma had expected, she had no idea how to reply so she pulls Becky close and gives her a tight hug and says "Stick with Juice and you will have a new family in the club." As she releases Becky Gemma continues "I'm having a dinner tomorrow night at my place, you should come. Bring something for dessert and be there at six to help prepare for the guys. Don't be late."

With that Gemma turns around, walks back in to her office and sits down at her desk. She looks totally calm on the outside but inside her thoughts are spinning. A mother that pushes her daughter away and only sees her twice a year to keep her safe. Gemma doesn't think that she would be able to do that, she likes having her family around her to much. Becky's mother must be an impressive woman and Gemma feels that she really would like to meet her one day.

When Becky steps in to the clubhouse she is totally confused, how come that Gemma has become so nice to her all of a sudden? At the same time Becky beats herself up mentally, why did she have to tell Gemma that much about her past.

When she sees Juice over by his computer in the corner she walks over there and gives his shoulders a small squeeze and kisses him on the head. "Hi, I brought you lunch" she says.

Juice turns around and tells her to put it over by the bar; he has to finish what he is doing on the computer before he can eat. A couple of minutes later he walks over to the bar and sits down besides Becky.

"Did you know that Gemma invited me to Sunday dinner?" Becky says.

Juice stares back at her with a shocked look on his face "What?" he says.

"She stopped me right outside here and told me to bring something for dessert. I think she feels sorry for me not seeing my parents more often" Becky explains. "I'm going to the store and buy ingredients to bake a couple of cheesecakes for the dinner, see you later." With that she gives him a kiss and walks out of the clubhouse.

* * *

When Sunday comes Becky has no idea of what to wear at the dinner. She thinks that if she dresses too casual Gemma will believe that Becky doesn't respect her. If she dresses up to much everyone will think that she is a snob. The same goes for wearing anything too short or too tight, then everyone will think that she is no better then a croweater. When Juice arrives back at the apartment at noon after being out doing club business all morning he finds Becky sitting on the bed almost in tears with short to all clothes she owns around her. "I don't know what to wear" she cries and throws herself around his neck.

Juice is taken by surprise by her outburst. He doesn't know how to respond, so he does the first think that comes to mind and wrap his arms around Becky. "It will be alright, baby. Let's go out and buy you something if you don't have any thing you like" he whispers in her ear.

Comforted by his arms Becky takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak out. It's just that … It's the first time I'm invited to an official family thing with SAMCRO… I just want to fit in." Becky tries to explain.

"If Gemma invited you, she already thinks you fit in, that you are family." Juice replies. "Wear something you like, I'm sure that everyone else will like you too."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. This is nothing different from the dinners with my extended family at home when I was younger. My black slim jeans, the lime coloured tank top and some nice bracelets and earrings. That will do it." Becky takes a couple of deep breaths and relaxes. Now she feels good again.

Juice just stares at her and slowly shakes his head. He thinks to himself that he will never understand women. Crying one minute over clothes, then smiling and moving on like nothing had happened, that was strange. Who would care about what Becky was wearing? She always looked beautiful regardless of what she was wearing. He wonders if he should warn her about the dinner, it would probably not be anything like dinners with her family. Not many families consisted of a bunch of outlaw bikers. Juice decides not to say anything; he didn't want her to freak out again.

* * *

Gemma had told Becky to be at her house at six o'clock. As Charming being such a small town Becky knows that it only will take about five or ten minutes to drive from Juice's apartment to Gemma's and Clay's house but since Becky was so nervous about wanting everyone to like her at the same time as she didn't want anyone to recognize her she ended up being ready to leave the apartment at ten past five. Becky told herself to not be ridiculous; she couldn't arrive at Gemma's house earlier then ten to six, else she would really look out of her mind. Becky also reminded her about having been to family dinners like this many times before, even having organized a couple of them herself.

After taking a deep breath to calm herself Becky sat down in the sofa in Juice's living room. It was thirty minutes left until she could leave. She turned on the TV and forced herself to relax and started looking for a channel that showed something even remotely interesting to occupy her mind until she could leave.

A couple of minutes before six Becky knock on the door to Gemma's house carrying three cheesecakes in her arms. Gemma opens the door and lets her in. As Becky enters the kitchen and sees the women working to prepare the dinner she thinks of all the times she has been a part of scenes like this at home together with her mother and it makes her feel at home and she relaxes. With a smile on her lips Becky takes a step into the kitchen and puts her cheesecakes down on one of the counters. "What can I do to help?" she says.

While the women are working together preparing the dinner Becky gets to know a bit about some of the other women there. There are two younger women there, about the same age as Becky, maybe a bit older. One is a brunette named Tara; she tells Becky that she is a doctor at the local hospital, St: Thomas and that she and Jax are engaged. Jax is Gemma's son but not Clay's son. Becky also figures out from the conversations between the women in the kitchen that Tara is regarded as the next Queen of SAMCRO and Becky thought that meant this Jax must be the one that is expected to be the next President of SAMCRO. Because of this Becky knows that it is important to be nice to Tara if Becky wants to stay in Charming with Juice. If Tara wants she could make Becky's life in Charming a living hell, of course that also goes for the current Queen, Gemma.

The other younger woman present is blond and her name is Lyla and she is married to Jax's best friend Opie. She is easy to talk to and tells Becky that she works with porn movies, and Tara cuts in "She is a porn star". They all laugh together. At first Becky thinks that they are joking but she soon finds out that it is the truth.

Soon the dinner is almost ready and the guys start to show up. Lyla and Becky grab a bunch of beer bottles and bring them out in to the living room to the guys. Entering the living room Becky sees that there are a lot of men there that she hasn't met yet. After making sure that everyone has got a beer Becky walks up to Juice and gives him a light kiss. He returns the kiss and gives her hips a small hug before asking how she is doing. "I'm fine" Becky reassures him.

Becky can see that the men in the room are watching her curiously. Apparently Juice sees it to. "Guys, this is Becky" Juice introduces her to those of the men she hasn't seen before. "Becky, this is Clay, he is married to Gemma" Juice continues and points at an older man with greyish hair.

Becky smiles and nods at the man who smiles back at her. "Nice to meet you all" she says. On the inside Becky is shaking, hoping that Clay isn't going to recognize her. She had met him once, many years before, but she was only twelve at that time so she hopes that he doesn't remember her. When Clay doesn't make any sign that he recognize her Becky feels relieved. After giving Juice's shoulder one last squeeze Becky returns to the kitchen.

Soon Gemma calls everyone to the dinner table. The small talk during dinner is full of mockery and teasing between the Sons and Becky thinks that this is exactly like the dinner with her family when she was younger. After the desert is served Becky gets compliments about how her cheesecakes tastes.

It is late when Juice and Becky returns to Juice's apartment. Since Becky had driven her own car to Gemma's house earlier, they hadn't talked about the evening. When they get inside the apartment Juice heads to the kitchen to get a beer, since he knows that Becky doesn't like beer that much he also grabs a bottle of soda. After giving the soda to Becky Juice sits down in the sofa in the living room. "So, what do you think about my brothers?" Juice asks.

"They were nice, I had fun tonight" Becky replies. "Lyla and Tara were nice, but I have a feeling that Gemma is watching my every move."

"Don't worry. The fact that she invited you to dinner even though you are not officially my old lady shows that she likes you" Juice says with a smile. He leans into Becky and kisses her softy on the lips. Then he grabs her by the hand and pulls her towards the bedroom slowly shaking his head, not understanding a thing. Who in their right mind would call his brothers and especially Happy nice?

* * *

About a week after the family dinner Juice and Becky decide to have dinner at a restaurant over in Lodi. When they are about to leave the apartment Juice turns to Becky and says "Gemma asked me to tell you that she needed help over by the clubhouse tomorrow morning. Do you mind helping her out?"

"Of course not, do you know what she needs help with?" Becky replies.

"A couple of other charters are coming to town; they had something they wanted to discuss with us since this is the mother charter" Juice says. "I guess she needs help with preparing the clubhouse to be ready for the extra people."

"What charters?" Becky asks and tries to stay calm, hoping he is going to say Tacoma and Las Vegas or Rough River. At least that he should say some charters close by.

"New York and Boston" Juice says and then he sees how the blood disappears from Becky's face and she turns pale.

"What happened, do you know someone in one of those charters?" he asks.

Becky quickly tries to hide her reaction and tells him that she doesn't know what he is talking about; she just thought that it must be exhausting to ride a bike across the country.

As they are eating there dinner Becky sees how Juice looks at her with a strange look at his face a couple of times and he even tries to ask her abut her reaction to the news about the charters coming to town. Becky tries to deflect his questions as best as she can, but she realizes that she has to lave town before the other chapters are coming, the question is how she is going to explain her departure to Juice, she really likes him and want to come back to him as soon as the Boston chapter has left Charming.

Next morning Becky drives to the clubhouse. She knows that the prospects are going to do most of the heavy work and that she probably is going to end up going shopping to stock up food to last since she is almost certain that the two charters coming to town is going to stay at the clubhouse. As she drives towards TM he hopes that she isn't the only one Gemma has rounded up for this task. Since Gemma runs the office at TM during business hours Becky understands that she isn't going to help out much. Even though Becky knows that she would be able to prepare everything for the guests herself, she also knows that it probably is a lot to do and prospects aren't going to do anything without someone tells them what to do. As she turns in to the TM lot she sees a couple of other cars there and recognizes one of them as Tara's.

Becky parks her car and walks towards the TM office as she sees Gemma inside. When Becky steps in to the office she spots both Tara and Lyla there and she figures that together they will be able to prepare every thing, together the are probably even going to be able to convince a couple of sweetbutts, or croweaters as they call them here at SAMCRO, to help them do everything they needed to do.

At noon Becky realizes that her estimations of what had to be done to prepare for the out of town charters had been way to optimistic, they had only begun cleaning the dorms after having cleaned the main room, bar area and the kitchen, cleaning was clearly not a priority of these prospects judging by the dirt and dust that had been piled in the corners. Well, Becky thought with a smile, the prospects would never let the clubhouse become this dirty again after being forced to clean the whole place today. As Becky had thought Gemma had stayed in the TM office after telling Tara, Lyla and Becky what to do in the clubhouse. Becky starts to rise from where she was squatting behind the bar checking what liquor that was needed to buy. When Becky gets up she feels like the room was spinning so she grabs a hold of the bar to steady herself thinking that she needs food soon. Becky looks around in the clubhouse and makes a decision; she calls out for Lyla and Tara. When the two women joins Becky at the bar she says "This is taking way to much time, why don't you two go shopping for food, liquor, and supplies while I stay here and make sure this place becomes clean. If you could bring something back for me to eat would be great." Lyla and Tara agree and after gathering their things they heads to Tara's car.

When Tara and Lyla a couple of hours later opens the door to the clubhouse they immediately can tell that that the clubhouse is much cleaner by the smell, or rather by the lack of smell. Suddenly aloud bang is heard and a couple of seconds later they can hear Becky Giving one of the prospects a stern talk to. Tara and Lyla follow the sound of Becky's voice back to the hallway outside the dorms. The sight that meets them makes them smile, somehow one of the prospects, Ratboy, had manage to drop the bucket with water he had used to mop the floor with and now there where water everywhere in the hallway. In the middle of it all Ratboy stands and in front of him with her finger waving almost in his nose is Becky. The speech she is giving him is almost as good as one you could expect from Gemma. Ratboy looks ashamed and after one last word Becky turns to leave but freezes for a second when she sees the other two women standing there looking at her. After taking a deep breath Becky continues walking out in the main room. At one of the tables a large bag filled with sandwiches and other tasty things sits, Tara had dropped it there when she entered the clubhouse before her and Lyla went to investigate the bang.

Lyla went out to the office to ask Gemma if she wanted anything to eat while Tara and Becky sat down at the table and started to unpack everything. Tara turns to one other prospect named V-Lin and tells him to start bringing everything they had bought inside. Lyla returns with Gemma who looks a bit surprised when she sees how clean the clubhouse has become. She looks even more surprised when Ratboy comes out from the back of the clubhouse and walks straight up to Becky and tells her that he has finished cleaning up the water and Becky tells him to fetch Filthy Phil and that the two of them should help V-Lin to bring in all the stuff from Tara's car and unpack it. It really sound to the other women like that isn't the first time Becky orders prospects around but how would that be possible?

The four women eat their food in silence, after swallowing the last piece of her sandwich Gemma asks how much they have left to do before everything is ready. She looks really surprised when the other women tell her that all there is left to do is to unpack everything they had bought since the prospects is almost was done with carrying it inside.

If Becky could hear Gemma's thoughts at that time she would have been afraid, Gemma had seen Tara and Lyla take of on their shopping expedition and since Gemma had first hand experience on how difficult it could be to get this three prospects to do anything, or at least to do anything the right way, she had expected that she would have to take over the rains and make sure that everything was done one they had finished their lunch. The fact that Becky, who only had been in Charming about six maybe seven weeks and hardly ever stopped by the clubhouse had manage to make the prospects clean the whole clubhouse and prepare everything that had to be done on her own, without Tara and Lyla to help her was a surprise, Gemma was curious how Becky could have known what to do and how she know how to handle the prospects.

After making sure that everything is unpacked and ready for the guests the three younger women says their goodbyes and heads home.

_Authors note__:_ _The lyrics in the beginning are from a Nickelback song. The reason I chose that song is that I'm a Nickelback fan and I thought that this song fit the chapter. _


	3. Facing the past

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize from Sons of Anarchy, or any other thing or person you recognize. I do not profit from this story. (I guess that everyone already knew all of this, but now I have said it).**

_Authors note__: So far almost 300 people has been looking at this story (maybe reading it too) but I've only got 4 reviews, which makes me wonder if people likes it or not. Good or bad…REVIEW and tell me. Even though I already have thanked those who reviewed my story with a PM, I also would like to say it again; THANK YOU so much for reviewing I'm really grateful you took the time to do it._

_Read the story, hopefully you enjoy it. Since this is my first try to write a fan fiction, please please please review and tell me what you think of it. (Yes I'm begging you.) _

**Meeting with the past**

Written by Cupcake81

**Chapter 3: Facing the past **

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong, I've been down  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"

**_Nickelback – How you remind me_**

The next day when Juice comes home after spending the day in the garage working and doing things for the club he sees Becky's two suitcases sitting on the floor just inside the apartment door. "Becky?" he calls out with a question in his voice.

"I'm in the kitchen" Becky answers.

Juice walks up her were she stands in front of the stove, stirring in a couple of pots and pans. "What are your suitcases doing at the door?" he asks.

"I got a call this afternoon from my business lawyer. He says that a big client wants to meet my to discuss some software they want me to design for them. This is a big contract, so I have to go back to San Francisco to meet with them." Becky says in a rapid pace as to get it all out before he can interrupt. She then continues "I don't really know how long this will take. If I accept the contract maybe I have to stay in my house so I can use the computer I have there for the work. I don't think I can do it on my laptop." She steps up to Juice and puts her arms around him. "It's not that I don't want to be here with you, but this is a big contract we are talking about, a lot of money at stake. I'll come back to you as soon as I can, if you want me to?"

"I understand. Of course you have to go. Call me when you know if and when you can come back." Juice replies. "When do you have to leave?"

"Not until tomorrow" Becky answers. "That is why I'm cooking dinner now. I thought that we could have dinner at home and then spend the rest of the evening here alone and hopefully not be interrupted by anyone."

Becky had spent the day planning what to cook for dinner. Now she was really hungry. She hadn't eaten much during the day. The same morning after Juice had went to the garage, she made breakfast for herself but had been so nervous about the Boston charter coming to Charming that she felt nauseous and had to run to the bathroom to vomit.

After eating the food Becky had prepared they moved into the living room and sat down in the sofa, Juice turned on the TV and slouched down in the corner. He patted at the spot beside him and Becky sat down and rested her head on his chest. She felt like she would like to stay like this forever. She really regretted that she had lied to Juice about the reason why she was going home tomorrow. It would have felt so much better if she could have told him the truth, but she didn't dare to. She was afraid that Juice would be mad at her. Maybe even tell her that he never wanted her to come back here again. It was better to keep the real reason for her to leave a secret, Juice didn't have to know that she don't want to meet the Boston chapter of SOA and that she planed to stay away until they had left Charming.

Early the next morning Becky woke up and looked at the sleeping man beside her. She felt tears forming in her eyes, what if he didn't want her to come back to him. What if he decided that it was easier to just hook up with a sweetbutt for the night instead of having a woman living with him? Becky dried her ears and leaned down and kissed Juice softy on the cheek, if she was leaving him to day she was going to give him something good to remember while she was away.

* * *

After having eaten breakfast together with Juice the following morning Becky collects her things and walks out to her car. Juice puts her suitcase in the trunk and after one last hug and kiss Becky gets in the car and drives away.

As soon as she passes the town limit she starts to regret her choice. Maybe it had been better to stay in Charming, maybe she could just have stayed away from the clubhouse? Deep inside she knows that it wouldn't have worked. After helping Gemma with preparing the clubhouse it was expected of her to help out with other things too. It would have looked strange if she didn't show up to help cooking and shopping for more food during the visit from the other charters.

At noon when Becky arrived at her apartment in San Francisco she was pretty much sure that running away wasn't the answer. It would probably have been better if she would have stayed and told Juice the truth instead. She was tired and had the beginning of a headache because of the stress so she decided to carry her suitcase inside and then go to bed and try to sleep away the headache. When she wakes up it is beginning to get dark outside but her headache has disappeared.

Becky gets into the kitchen in search for something to eat. Since she had cleared out the fridge before she went to Charming she didn't even bother to look in there. She went straight to the freezer since she knew she had some frozen food in there. She finds a plastic container filled with homemade lasagna and opens it and puts it in the microwave to heat it up.

After eating her dinner Becky decides to go shopping for groceries since she had almost nothing to eat for breakfast tomorrow. She picked up her bag ant slung it over her shoulder. After grabbing her phone and her keys she walked out to her car and drove out of the parking garage.

* * *

Next morning when Becky woke up she felt the same wave of nausea as yesterday but this time she didn't vomit. After drinking a cup of tea and eating a cheese sandwich she felt better and forced herself to sit down by her computer in her office in the apartment to work. After failing for the third time to complete what usually was an easy piece of programming Becky shuts down the computer and sits there and gazes at the black computer screen. She realizes that the reason that she can't concentrate on her work is that her mind is where she really wants to be, with Juice in Charming.

After unpacking her suitcases she starts to fill them again, this time she puts a bit more care into what she brings with her, now she knows what type of clothes she is going to need. After filling her two suitcases with clean clothes Becky grabs a couple of duffel bags and starts filling them too with things since she has no idea how long she is going to stay in Charming.

It is late in the afternoon when Becky put down the last of her bags at the door. Since it is a couple of hours drive back to Charming she decides to wait and start early the next morning instead.

Early the next morning Becky puts her things in her car and starts driving towards Charming. As she is closing in on Charming Becky stops at a gas station because she is so nervous about telling Juice the real reason that she hasn't seen her parents and why she left Charming the other day.

Becky decides to buy something to eat as she only ate an apple and had a cup of tea before she left San Francisco. As she begins walking back towards her car with a bottle of juice and a sandwich in her hand she hears the roar of several Harleys and sees how five bikes turns of the road and in to the gas station. In this area it wasn't likely to be anyone else than members of the Sons of Anarchy. Praying that it wasn't the guys from Boston she stops to see if it is someone she recognizes. As the bikes stops and the men starts to dismount their bikes she realizes that even though they are Sons, all of them are strangers to her. Becky starts walking to her car again.

Suddenly she hears the sound of someone walking behind her. Becky hurries up her steps until she reaches her car. It's not that she is afraid of the unfamiliar sons; she knows that they wouldn't try something in public and in broad daylight, she just doesn't want to risk running in to someone that would recognize her from before.

When Becky reaches her car she puts the juice bottle and the sandwich on the roof of the car to try to find her keys in her bag. As she rummages in her bag she sees one of the bikers stepping up close to her. Becky looks up at him and sees that the patch on the front of his cut says Nomad. Becky sighs, on the positive side is that she has never seen this guy before. On the down side is that she has heard about the Nomads, tough guys who lives their life on the road and helps out the different charters that needs their help. She figured that this guy wouldn't be any different then other bikers, they where so use to sweetbutts doing everything they wanted them to that they didn't like no for an answer when they asked something.

"Hey pretty lady" the biker said to Becky. "I saw you checking us out when we drove in; do you want to join us for a party tonight?"

"No, thanks" Becky replies, "I have a boyfriend and I don't think he would appreciate if I was partying with other guys".

The Nomad seems to be offended by the fact that she would prefer being with someone else instead of partying with him and his brothers. "Ditch that guy, you're going to have much more fun with us" he says.

The whole time he kept coming closer and closer to Becky and now she was flat against her car. By this time she had found her car keys and with a smile on her lips she takes one step forward towards the Nomad and he relaxes and smiles back probably thinking that she is going to accept his invitation. "We are heading to Teller-Morrow here in Charming today" he says. "There are going to be a party there tonight, be there and I'll show you a good time" he continues.

"I don't think so" Becky says and pushes him out of the way, opens the car door and jumps into the car. Before she has time to start the car the other four Nomads had made their way to her car. One of them pushes the guy who had been talking to Becky out of his way and then grabs the bottle and the sandwich of the roof of the car were Becky had forgotten that she had left them. With a smile he makes a sign for her to lower the window so he can give them to her. As she takes a good look at him she sees that this man has a patch identifying him as the president of the Nomad charter. She opens her window and he gives her the food. "Thank you" she says.

"I have to apologize for the behavior of my man here" he says "Carter hasn't realized yet that not every woman wants to be with a man in a cut. I hope he didn't scare you?"

"No it's good" Becky replies with a smile. "I just don't like to be crowded. And I do have a boyfriend already. Otherwise I may have been interested." With one last smile towards the Nomad president she drives of towards Charming.

* * *

When Becky drives past the big sign that welcomes visitors to Charming she decides to go to Juice's apartment first. Becky feels like she needs to change clothes and fix her make-up before she sees Juice. In the back of her mind she is well aware that she only does these things to delay the moment when she has to explain herself to Juice.

A couple of minutes later Becky parks her car outside Juice's apartment. She is relieved when she doesn't see Juice's bike anywhere. Becky grabs one of her suitcases and one of the duffel bags out of the car and after locking the car she walks in to the apartment. She decides to leave the rest of her things in the car for now and bring those bags in later.

Almost half an hour later after trying on many different outfits Becky walks out of the apartment and gets in her car and start up the car. Suddenly she shuts it down again and grabs her mobile phone from her purse. She starts flipping through her list of contacts. When she finds Juice's phone number she hesitates and then she puts the phone back in her bag. First Becky thought that she should call him first to see if he was at Teller-Morrow. Then after thinking about it she decided to not call him, now she could have the chance at catching him with a sweetbutt, or croweater as they called them here at SAMCRO. At the back of her mind she knew that she was ridiculous, there was no way that Juice would be doing something other then working at this time, it was only three thirty in the afternoon. Becky knew that she was only trying to make up excuses to not tell Juice about why she left Charming yesterday.

When Becky finally arrives at Teller-Morrow she sees that there are a lot more bikes there then usual. At first she wonders if any of the charters from Boston or New York has arrived already, then it hits her, The Nomads that she met on her way back to Charming had said something about a party that evening and that they were heading to Teller-Morrow.

As Becky parks her car and steps out into the sun she can't help herself but thinking about how this remind her of the first time she parked her car in this lot and went looking for Juice. This time she was equally nervous but deep in her heart she knew that even though Juice probably would be angry at her not telling him earlier, he would understand her reasons not to tell.

Through the open doors to the garage bays Becky can see Juice and Happy standing beside a car looking as to be in an intense discussion about something, when Happy suddenly kicks at the tyres of the car she laughs a bit, apparently they have no idea of what is wrong with the car.

With her eyes locked at the bay where Juice was standing Becky starts walking in that direction. After only a couple of steps she hears a voice beside her.

"So you decided to leave your boyfriend and party with some real men tonight, sweetheart". As Becky looks towards the voice she sighs. It was that annoying Nomad again, Carter, she thought his President had called him.

"I'm not here for you" she says, and continues walking towards Juice.

"Come on sweetie, you don't have to pretend. I know you want to be with a real man." Carter puts himself in front of Becky and forces her to stop.

By now Becky is really pissed. She has forced herself to come here to confess her secrets to Juice and this idiot is standing in her way, talking about things that are of no importance at all for her.

"JUICE!" Becky shouts out. Suddenly everyone present on the lot and in the garage was looking at her and Carter.

Juice came running towards her, a murderous look in his eyes. After him Happy came running too. A couple of seconds later both Juice and Happy were at Becky's side. Becky would have laughed at the funny look on Carter's face if she hadn't been that angry.

Looking directly in to Carter's eyes Becky says "I told you that I have a boyfriend and that I wasn't here for you". After that she grabs a hold of Juice's shirt and pulls him close, and then she gives him a deep kiss, one that doesn't leave any doubts in the minds of those who sees it about the relationship between the two of them.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did you do that?" Juice sounds a bit surprised.

"I'm just showing this idiot that I'm not available" Becky replies as she points towards Carter.

At once both Juice and Happy turns to look at Carter. "What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend?" Juice almost spits out the question in Carters face.

"Whoa, cool down. I didn't know that she was your girl. I didn't mean any thing with it. I just…" Carter tries to explain himself to Juice.

At this time both Clay and Quinn has come over to see what has happened. As they see that Juice seems to be ready to start throwing punches at Carter Clay says "Take that shit inside, there are customers around. Can't scare them of." With that he indicates to Juice, Carter and Becky to follow him inside the clubhouse, as Carters President, Quinn follows them inside too.

"What happened" Clay demands to know. Since both Juice and Carter seems too irritated to be able to give a good explanation he turns towards Becky.

"I was driving back to Charming from San Francisco when I stopped at a gas station to get something to eat. When I was heading back to the car I saw a few Harleys turning on to the lot and I stopped to se if it was anyone I knew. Carter here seemed to think that I looked at him because I was interested in him and he them invited me to a party here tonight. I then told him that I already had a boyfriend and that I wasn't interested. Then this gentleman over here got him away from me so I could drive of" Becky says and indicates towards Quinn. Then she continues "When I came here to speak to Juice, Carter assumed that I was here for him and I corrected him by kissing Juice. I think that was about all".

After Becky's rather long explanation everyone was looking at Carter. "I didn't know she belonged to a brother … She didn't say…" Carter tried to make excuses for his behavior.

"You didn't care that she said she wasn't interested" Quinn had a deadly gleam in his eyes when he stated that.

"No… I just thought…" Carter tried again to explain what had happened.

"You have embarrassed me in front of this chapter with your behavior. Don't go near this girl again as long as you are here." Quinn says this with a calm voice but the look in his eyes is promising hurtful punishment if his demands is not followed. Carter just nods and looks defeated.

Then Quinn turns to Juice and asks "Are you satisfied with this, or do you want to fight him in the ring?"

Juice seems to consider the suggestion for a minute, and then he shakes his head and says "Nothing really happened so I will let it go this time, but if he ever talks to or even comes near Becky again I will hurt him."

"That seems fair, good that this is settled then" Clay says. "Now maybe we can go back to work again."

"Not until someone introduces me to this pretty lady who is the reason to why we are standing here" Quinn says.

"Quinn, this is Becky. She is with Juice" Clay says.

"Nice to meet you" Becky says. "And thanks for your help earlier today."

"Nice to meet you too. Don't mention the situation earlier. Since Carter here doesn't know how to behave, I'm used to interfering when he crosses a line. I'm happy to meet you again though. Hope we can talk some more later on." Quinn seems really nice when he looks at Becky.

"I'll look forward to that" Becky replies.

After turning to Juice she continues "I came here today hoping that I could talk to you in private, can we talk in your dorm?"

Clay lets out a laugh and says "After everything you have been through because of a member of this club, the least we can do is letting you talk to Juice alone." Pointing at Juice he continues "We don't need you right now, take her to your dorm and hear what she wants. I'll let you know if something happens and we need you."

* * *

When they steps in to Juice's dorm and closes the door behind them Becky turns to Juice with a worried look in her eyes. Becky tells Juice to take a seat in the only chair in the room, and then she sits down at the edge of the bed.

"I haven't been completely honest with you" Becky says. "Everything I've told you about my parents is true, but I didn't tell you everything. My father is a SON. I grew up around the club. That's how I know so much about club life. You know what I told you before about that my mother don't want me around my childhood home? That is because when I was seventeen I almost got kidnapped by some enemies to the club outside our house. My father heard me yell and got outside just in time to shoot at the men so they let go of me. I never walked alone anywhere after that. When I turned eighteen my mother suggested that I should move far away, since then I only sees my parents a couple of times a year, and never in Boston."

When Becky had started talking about her past it was like she couldn't stop everything she had kept inside for the last six years just kept tumbling out. "The reason I freaked out when you told me about that the other chapters were coming to town is that I'm afraid that my father will be among the Sons that come here. All my life my father has been one of the guys in the top of the food chain of the Sons of Anarchy in Boston. When I was young he was Sergeant at Arms, but when I was twelve our president stepped down when he got diagnosed with cancer and my father got promoted. Yes, you heard right, my father is Shane O'Connell, the president of the Boston charter of Sons of Anarchy." She finished her speech a bit out of breath, looking a bit nervous while she waited for Juice to process the news she just gave him.

After Becky had finished her speech Juice sat quiet for a minute or two, then he said "I can understand why you didn't tell me this earlier, but at the same time this is information that I should have gotten a long time ago. Me, being the intelligence officer, and not knowing my own girlfriend is related to a fucking club president? The guys are going to either kill me for not being good at my job, or they are going to laugh their asses of and never stop teasing me about this."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I have changed my surname and since I'm good at computers, hiding my tracks wasn't that hard." Becky said with a weak smile.

Juice sits on the chair but suddenly he stands up and walks over to the bed. After sitting down next to Becky he gives her a hug and a kiss.

"What do you want to do now" he says. "With your father, I mean."

"I think it's the best that I talk to him when he gets here and explain why I'm here. Hopefully he understands."

The couple sits together on the bed, quiet. Then Juice suddenly lies down and puts his head in Becky's lap. Then he says "I have something I need to tell you too. How much do you know about what the Sons do? How much did your father tell you?"

"I know that you are not just a bunch of Harley riding mechanics if that is what you mean. You are an outlaw motorcycle club after all." Becky replies while she traces the outline of the tattoos on Juice's head with a finger.

Juice takes a deep breath and starts telling Becky about their deal with the Galindo cartel. How the Sons are helping them mule their drugs and that the cartel buys weapons from SAMCRO.

Juice continues to explain that one time a brick of the drugs went missing and that at the time they had thought that it was one of the prospects who had taken it and that they had told them that there would be no repercussions if them just returned the brick. "Of course that was a lie but we really needed that brick back. We left them alone and hoped that who ever it was that had taken it would return it. I then went out in to the woods to take a piss and ended up walking in on Miles picking up the brick from under some grass. Miles then went after me with first a gun and shot me in my leg. Then he came at me with his knife and when I got my hands on the gun I just pulled the trigger. I mean I killed a brother…" Juice tells the last part so quiet that Becky has to listen real hard to hear what he says.

"You did what you had to do to survive" Becky says and gives him a light kiss on his head, not once stopping running her fingers over the tattoos.

"That's not the worst" Juice says. "After we were released from prison the sheriff tried to blackmail me into revealing things about the club's business. He found out that my father is black. I thought that the club would kick me out… but I didn't tell him anything. When this thing with Miles happened… it just became too much. One night I tried to kill myself. I took a chain from the tow truck and put it around a tree branch. Luckily the branch broke. I promise you that I will never do that again but I thought you should know…" Juice's voice trails out. Then he continues "After that I spoke to one of the other members and he told me that what matters is what it says on the birth certificate and my papers says that I'm Hispanic."

After hearing Juice's reveal Becky looks him deeply in the eyes and says "I'm not going to tell you that I'm not shocked, because I am. But I love you Juice, and nothing you tell me is going to change my feelings for you. Just promise me that you never ever try to commit suicide again, I don't want to even try to live the rest of my life with out you."

Juice looks back into Becky's eyes and says "I love you too. I would never do anything to hurt you. And I promise you that I would never again try to kill myself. Why would I? When I'm with you I feel like I could conquer the world."

With that Juice pulls Becky down beside him at the bed and gives her a kiss.

_Authors note__:_ _The lyrics in the beginning are from a Nickelback song. The reason I chose that song is that I'm a Nickelback fan and I thought that this song fit the chapter. _


	4. Overcoming the past

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize from Sons of Anarchy, or any other thing or person you recognize. I do not profit from this story. (I guess that everyone already knew all of this, but now I have said it).**

_Authors note__:_ _Here is the next chapter. You know what I want you to do, read the story, please review and tell me what you think of it. Even though it is a bit late, I want to wish you all a Happy New Year. _

_I know it has been forever since the last chapter but I have been ill and then Christmas came and then I got side-tracked because of the arrival in my mail of a DVD-box with season 2 of the TV-series Nikita. I really like Shane West, who plays the character Michael. (Yes, his name is Shane. That's where I got Becky's father's name from.) If you haven't seen that TV-series I recommend that you do that. It's really good, and the fact that one of the main characters is good-looking is a bonus._

**Meeting with the past**

Written by Cupcake81

**Chapter 4: Overcoming the past **

I'm telling you that  
It's never that bad  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Lay down on the floor  
And your not sure  
You can take this anymore

So just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

**_Nickelback - Lullaby_**

The next morning when Becky wakes up she can hear Juice out in the kitchen. She quickly showers and puts on some clothes and the join him in the kitchen where Juice sits at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning" Becky says and gives Juice a quick kiss.

"Good morning to you too" he replies.

After heating a cup of water in the microwave for her tea and getting some yoghurt out of the fridge Becky sits at the table.

Juice looks at her and says "I got a call this morning from Clay. He wanted us at the clubhouse by noon. Boston and New York has called ahead to let him know that they probably would be here around one o'clock."

Becky looks back at him unsure about that to say. Then she takes a deep breath and straitens herself up in the chair and says "Then I better find something nice to wear today."

After having breakfast together with Juice, Becky walks in to the bedroom to find something to wear. Juice figures that it is going to take some time for Becky to get ready so he gets his laptop and makes himself comfortable on the sofa in the living room thinking that he might get some work done while he is waiting.

Becky knows that Gemma has planned to have food ready for when the visiting charters arrives. Even though most of the food is already prepared and just needs to be reheated Becky thinks that it is better that she goes to the clubhouse a bit earlier to help with the last preparations.

Around eleven Juice arrives at Teller-Morrow with Becky on the back of his bike. Becky had decided to not bring her car since she figured that with all the guests and all the extra bikes the lot will be crowded enough even with out her car adding to it.

While Juice parks his bike along with the other bikes Becky hurries over to the office to se if she can find Gemma.

The last preparations goes smoothly and soon the can hear the roar of Harleys coming down the street towards Teller-Morrow.

By now Becky is so nervous that she doesn't know what to do. Juice sees how she almost jumps at the spot and tells her to relax. Then he says "Go and see if there are anything you can do to help with the food or something, you can't hide in a dorm room all night. You figure out what to say when you see him."

Becky knows that Juice is right so she takes a look around to see what needs to be done. When she sees that Gemma, Tara and some other Old Ladies and Crow eaters seems to have the food covered Becky takes a place behind the bar together with Ratboy to make sure that everyone gets something to drink.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

After hearing Shane O'Connell, president of the Boston chapter of Sons of Anarchy, asking that question in an almost calm voice but in a tone that suggested that who ever was the receiver of that question was to be worried, everyone inside the clubhouse stopped with what they were doing to see who the unlucky person was that had displeased Shane O'Connell. To anger a club president you had to be either very brave or very stupid. Everyone was surprised when Becky took a step forward from behind the bar were she had been standing handing out beers to the newly arrived bikers.

With a small smile Becky raises her hand holding a beer bottle and says "Handing out beers. Do you want one?"

Now the Sons present in the clubhouse looks shocked. How dare this little girl to be sassy against a club president? By now Opie, who is sitting on a bar stool close to Becky holds out his hand as to try to stop Becky from saying anything else that could anger O'Connell

"Wait a minute, she doesn't…" is all Opie has time to say before Becky launches herself in to the waiting arms of Shane O'Connell. O'Connell hugs her tight and lifts her up and spins her around whispering something in her ear.

By now everyone, with the exception of Juice, are totally confused judging by the looks on their faces. No one understands anything of what just happened. Then all of a sudden the Boston SAA, Nathan Drake or Nate to his friends, who had been staring at the young woman hugging his president, starts to smile.

"Hey, give her to me. Don't be greedy. I'll give her back to you." Nate says.

"Yeah, let me down so I can say hi to my friend." Becky says. "I promise to explain what I'm doing here later, Dad."

"Dad?" Quinn says with a smile.

Shane O'Connell sighs and looks at his daughter "You just had to say that, didn't you".

"Sure, if I hadn't said it now it wouldn't have been half as much fun" Becky says with a smile.

By now every member of SAMCRO had turned to look at Juice who just shrugs and says "Yes, I knew."

Clay looks furious and gives Juice a look filled with disappointment and says "We'll talk about this later."

Becky looks around the clubhouse and sees that almost everyone in the clubhouse is watching the events with fascination. Gemma is standing close to the kitchen were she has been occupied with making sure that the food is ready to serve, the look on her face is a mix of recognition and disappointment. What Becky finds most interesting is the look of pure fear on Carters face as he realizes that she has connections to a club president who had earned that position by serving as Sergeant at Arms. Becky can't resist the urge so she smiles at Carter, who then becomes even paler then before.

Becky tells her father that she doesn't want to talk here in the middle of a clubhouse packed to capacity with people who tries to listen in to their conversation. O'Connell then turns to Clay and asks if it is okay if they use the chapel. Clay takes one look around the room and when he sees how everyone tries to look like they aren't at least interested he says that it is probably the best. As Shane O'Connell starts walking towards the chapel Becky follow but then she stops and grabs hold of Juice and starts dragging him with her in to the other room. Juice looks really uncomfortable when Nate with a loud voice asks if Becky thought that she would need a bodyguard to talk with her own father. Becky just ignores him and closes the door to the room after the trio has entered.

From the other side of the door comes a roaring laugh and Beck thinks that someone has probably explained to Nate about her and Juice's relationship.

After closing the door Becky turns to face her father who has sat down in the chair usually used by Clay.

"Sit down" O'Connell orders.

Becky hurriedly takes a seat in the chair to the right of O'Connell, the chair that Tig usually uses. Juice takes the chair next to Becky.

"So, would any of you two tell me why we are three people in this room" O'Connell asks with a frown towards Juice. "But on the other hand that is not necessary, I'm not stupid. The only thing I want to know why you Becky are with a man from a MC, especially since I remember that you promised your mother to stay away from this life" O'Connell continues.

Becky looks at her father and then she turns her head to look at Juice. Then she turns to face her father again. Becky started to try to explain her actions to her father.

"I didn't know that Juice was apart of the club when I first got to know him, we met online. Juice said that he was a mechanic and used his real name, Juan Carlos or JC."

"Hey, I am a mechanic" Juice says.

"When I first saw him of course I quickly realized that he was more then just a mechanic, no matter what he tried to tell me" Becky continues. "But by then it was too late, I liked him already."

O'Connell turns towards Juice and glares at him and says "Why did you pull my daughter back in to club life? She had managed to escape once."

"I didn't know who she was!" Juice tries to defend himself.

"Do you mean that you didn't know who she was up until now? I have a hard time to believe that. Especially since you were the only one that didn't look surprised out their when she called me dad" O'Connell says.

"No, I… She told me about you a couple of days ago. After she had found out that the Boston charter was coming here" Juice answers.

"Then you should have called me instantly after that. And you should have broke up the relationship, at least until you could have gotten my approval. Messing around with a brother's daughter around his back, even though we aren't in the same charter, that's not OK. You at least owe me some respect."

By this time Juice was looking down at the table, ashamed. He had let a brother down. And not just any brother, a club president, from a different charter but still a president. But he had done it for love, he did it because he loved Becky and it had to count for something. Shane O'Connell was her father, he should be happy that Becky had found someone that loved her. Juice made a decision.

"The reason that I didn't said anything is that I love your daughter. I want her to be happy and she told me that she would talk to you as soon as you arriver here. It was only a couple of days, and she has already been here almost two months." Juice says calmly while looking O'Connell straight in the eyes.

"It's not Juice you should be mad at" Becky says looking at her father. Then she continues "It was I who didn't tell him about who my father was."

O'Connell stares at them for what seems like a really long time for Juice but in real time it is only about thirty seconds. Then he starts to laugh, and says "If you could see your own faces right now. Especially Juice's, you look absolutely terrified. But to be serious Juice, I can see that you really care about my daughter." He smiles and leans forward to pat Juice on the shoulder, and then he continues "By the way, Juice, what kind of fucking name is that?"

"My real name is Juan Carlos Ortiz. When I was younger it was shorten down to JC and later it became Juice" Juice says.

"Yeah, I get it. That's a real long name, Juice is better" O'Connell says with a smile. He then continues "Anyway, I don't agree with how you handled this mess, but I see why you did what you did. If you continue to keep my daughter happy and safe, then I'm not going to make an issue out of this. I'll tell Clay that you and I have an agreement."

Juice knew that he was going to get some sort of punishment for this, even if not ordered by this man; his fellow members of SAMCRO would not let this slip.

O'Connell turns to Becky and says "I can understand why you stayed here even after you found out that Juice was a patched member of SAMCRO. You wanted to find a place to call home and someone to love that loves you back. It's rare to find true love in this kind of life we have, but I can see by the way you are looking at each other that you two have found it."

O'Connell smiles towards Becky and continues "Don't think that I'm letting you of the hook that easy. I will call your mother and tell her were you are. She had already made plans to fly to California while I was here so we could go and visit you in San Francisco before I had to return home. Now she will probably catch the first flight here and you know how she reacts when someone has held secrets from her. And Juice, You know that I was SAA before I became the President of the Boston charter? If you ever hurt my daughter, my precious angel, or let her get hurt in any way, no one will ever find any trace of you, ever. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, but it's not necessary for you to threaten me. I would do anything to keep Becky safe" Juice answers.

"Good, then we will have no problems. We'll talk more later on. Now I have to take care of some business. After all, that is why I'm here in the first place." With that O'Connell turns to Becky and gives her a hug. "It's really nice to see you. You know that I love you and that I want you to be happy" he says.

"Yes I know dad. I love you too. And Juice really makes me happy."

"Good" he replies and stands up. He walks to the Chapel doors and opens them. "We can talk more later on" he says and walks out of the room and closes the door behind him, leaving Becky and Juice looking at each other, both of the confused but relieved by how easy this talk had been.

Juice grabs hold of Becky and pulls her to sit in his lap. He slowly kisses her and the he whispers in her ear "I didn't think it would be that easy."

"Neither did I" Becky whispers back.

They sit like that for a couple of minutes and then all of a sudden the door burst open. Tig sticks his head inside the room.

"Are you guys alive? I wasn't sure that I believed O'Connell when he told us that he hadn't done anything to you, Juice. I just had to check for myself" Tig says.

When they reenter the main room after Tig they can feel that almost everyone is watching them, curious about what was said behind the closed doors.

Jax is the first to approach the couple. He gives Becky a smile and says "I guess we now know why you didn't just take one look at us and took of running in the other direction. I guess that we don't look that bad since you have grown up around that" Jax says nodding in the direction of Nate. Jax raises his voice a bit when he says the last part, just loud enough for Nate to hear. He just smiles back and shakes his head. Then he walks over to where they stand and playfully punches Jax on the shoulder.

"So, are you two swapping stories about growing up in the club?" Nate asks.

"There are no stories to tell, our fathers and uncles are only Harley loving mechanics, right?" Becky quickly replies, causing the three men around her to laugh.

By now more people has made their way over to the small group, among others Clay and Gemma. Gemma is smiling and gives Becky a hug while she whispers in her ear "Don't think that I'm not angry for you not telling me earlier who you really are. But I can understand why you didn't."

After pulling back from the hug Gemma continues in a normal conversational tone "I knew that it wasn't the first time you ordered prospects around that time when you managed to get this three guys to clean the whole clubhouse."

"She has taken after her mother" Shane O'Connell says. "In Boston our prospects hide from Charlotte. They are terrified to do anything to bring her wrath down on them. There are histories told among prospects and hang-arounds about what she could do to those who makes her angry."

"Hey, she isn't that bad" Becky defends her mother. "It was one time that she threw a chair at a prospect and threatened to castrate him. But he had destroyed one of her flower beds with the lawnmower."

"I would have done the same. Flowers are more valuable than prospects" Gemma says. Everyone standing around laughs at that statement, they all knew that Gemma also had a reputation among both patched members and Prospects.

"What about that time when she almost ran me down with her car? And let's not forget that time when you and Charlotte deliberately lost the Prospect that was to follow you when you went shopping?" Nate interjects.

"You were in her way, and she had already warned you once. Mom didn't care what your orders were" Becky objects. "And what is the fun in making it easy for Prospects. He could have found us if he had tried hard enough."

Every member of SAMCRO that heard that statement turned to look at Gemma, they knew that she felt the same way both about Prospects and about people that didn't follow her orders.

Gemma then leaves the group to tell the Crow eaters to put the food out on the bar, and soon after that everyone else drifts away to get some food or catch up with people that they haven't seen for some time.

* * *

Later that evening Juice is standing by the bar, holding a beer bottle and looking at Becky and her father sitting at a table talking.

"So" Tig said as he came to stand beside Juice at the bar. "You knew who your little friend was and didn't tell us?"

"As I already explained to O'Connell, I didn't know until a couple of days ago. Becky told me about her father after she heard that it was the Boston charter that was coming here. She had done a really good job hiding her tracks and she has changed her surname." Juice tried to explain what had happened.

To everyone around it looked like Tig had his arm friendly slung around Juices neck, but he really had his hand in a quite painful grip around the back of Juice's neck as he steered him into the chapel. As they entered the room Juice saw that all SAMCRO members were already gathered there. Opie, who had been standing by the doors, closed them once they were inside.

Tig released the grip he had on Juice's neck and gave him on final push that made Juice stumble forward a couple of steps before he regained his balance and went to sit down at his chair at the other side of the table.

Clay waited until everyone had taken their seat then he banged the gavel to start the meeting.

Almost one hour had past when the door to the chapel finally opened again. Becky was nervously waiting to see Juice. She had tried to stay as close to the chapel doors as possible to try to hear anything. She was happy that she at least hadn't heard anything that sounded like they were fighting in there, and she hadn't heard any yelling either.

Tig is the first one to walk out of the room. He looks a bit pissed of and rubs his knuckles as if they hurt, and Becky could only think of one thing that he could have been punching. When Juice appears in the doorway she quickly scans him, looking for signs of what had transpired on the other side of the closed doors. She thinks that he looks a bit sad; the others had probably given him a hard time behind the closed doors, but she can't see any visible signs of him being hurt. Juice spots Becky and makes his way over to her. He can see that she is impatient; wanting to know what had been said in the chapel. Juice gives Becky a kiss and asks "Do you want to stay here any longer?"

When Becky just stares at him, he continues "Let's go home and I will tell you everything."

"Let me just say goodnight to my father and Nate" Becky replies with a smile, giving Juice a hug before she turns around and walks over to the table where O'Connell and Nate are playing poker with some guys from New York.

Nate sees her coming and looks up at her. "I told you he would make it out of there alive" he says with a smile.

Becky ignores him and turns towards her father. "I just wanted to let you know that we are leaving now. Juice doesn't want to tell me about what happened until we are back at his apartment. I'll see you tomorrow." Becky leans down and gives her father a hug and kisses him on his cheek. Then she turns to Nate and does the same to him. "I don't know if you deserve this she whispers to him, smiling because she really has missed him these last years since he hasn't always accompanied her father on the trips to meet up with her in different places a couple of times a year.

Back in Juice's apartment Becky is about to burst, she is angry that Juice had refused to give away anything of what had transpired in the chapel. She really wants to know what had been said by the club about Juice not telling them who her father was. Juice sees her impatience and starts to laugh, which only makes Becky look even angrier.

Juice manages to control his laugh and says "Cool down. I explained to them what had made you leave home and how you and your family had kept in touch over the years. After that they understood that you wanted to be the one to tell your father that you had reconnected with the club."

Juice pulls Becky down beside him in the sofa. Then he continues "We had to make it look like they where deeply disappointed at me and that the others had given me a scolding inside the chapel. Clay can't look weak and like he can't control his own crew in front of the other charters. And Tig, he just thought it was fun try to scare me when walking me in to the chapel in front of everyone. Most of the hour we spent inside the chapel we were talking about the next run."

The next morning Becky wakes up early. Gemma has decided to make a big pancake breakfast to celebrate the out of state charters. Becky has promised to bring a couple of Thermos jugs filled with coffee with her and she was also to bring a lot of pancakes. As there weren't enough space in the clubhouse to make all of the pancakes and other stuff that were needed for the breakfast Gemma had ordered every one of the Old Ladies and girlfriends and other women that were to be present at the breakfast to make pancakes and other things at home so they only needed to be heated once they were to be served in the clubhouse.

The breakfast goes smoothly and Becky spends a most of the time talking to her father and some of the other Boston members she knows from before.

* * *

A couple of days later Becky swings by Teller – Morrow bringing lunch for Juice and her father. She tells Juice that she has to go grocery shopping afterwards since their cupboards and fridge is almost empty. Juice tells Becky that he is going to tag along since there is nothing to do at the garage and he is starting to get all fidgety.

Juice tells Becky to take her car so they have some way to get the groceries home, and that he will follow on his bike. Becky gets in her car and takes of with Juice following close behind. When they reach the supermarket they park their vehicles and enter the store.

Once they are inside Becky gets a shopping cart and start picking out things they need to buy. She tries to make Juice get some of the things they need but soon realizes that he only gets the things he thinks is important, beer, and popcorn and frozen pizza. After almost filling their cart up Becky decides that it has to be enough for the time being.

When they are on their way out of the store after paying for their food they meet Lt Roosevelt. The sheriff smiles at them but hold one of his arms out to stop Juice.

"I've seen you two together around town for some time now, have you gotten yourself an Old Lady, Juice? Are you planning for the future now?" Lt Roosevelt says to Juice with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes at the same time as he scratches the side of his neck. "How are things in the club now days? I've seen that you have gotten visitors from other charters" he then continues.

Juice looks the sheriff in the eyes and says "Who she is, is none of your business and the club is just fine." Juice grabs a hold of Becky's arm and almost drags Becky with him around Lt Roosevelt and continues walking to Becky's car to put the groceries in the trunk.

"Why is the Sheriff always targeting you when we meet him? It's almost never any of your brothers. Is it because he knows about your father being black?" Becky asked when they were out of earshot from Lt Roosevelt.

"I don't want to talk about it, especially not out here where everyone can hear" Juice says, his eyes looking sad and his whole posture screams that something is weighing heavy on his mind. Then he takes a deep breath and Becky can see that Juice has made up his mind about something when he straightens up and looks at her. "Let's go home and I will explain everything to you" Juice says and starts putting the grocery bags in the trunk.

Once all of the food is in the car Juice says "I'll meet you back home" and quickly starts up his bike. As Becky follows him back to the apartment she wonders what it is that Juice wants to tell her that he can't talk about out in the open. It has to be something that could either be dangerous to the club or something that he doesn't want the club to know about. She hopes that juice isn't keeping secrets from the club, doing that could only end badly.

Once they are inside the apartment Juice helps Becky to put the food away then he grabs a beer and sits down in the sofa. He pats at the spot beside him as an invite to Becky to sit there. After Becky has sat down Juice turns towards her and starts telling her his story.

"You know that day when you told me about your father and I told you about my secrets? Well, I wasn't totally honest with you. That brick of coke that went missing… it was me who took it." Juice looks at Becky and she can clearly see the remorse and agony in his eyes.

Juice then continues "You know I told you that Lt Roosevelt tried to blackmail me… it wasn't just him. He had backing by some Assistant District Attorney who promised me that all records of my father would be destroyed if I helped them and if I didn't they would tell the club about my father. As we are out on parole the sheriff used to take me in for a piss test and then talk to me. One time he told me that they knew about the drugs we were transporting for the Galindo cartel and that they wanted a sample. I told him no, but I could feel that this time he wouldn't back down. If I didn't give him any he would really make sure that the club got to know about my father. At that time I didn't knew that it was what the papers said that mattered." Juice leaned closer to Becky and hugged her tightly and almost whispered "I never thought or wanted that anyone would get hurt."

Sitting straight up again Juice continues to tell Becky his story. "I picked a night when I knew that only a couple of prospects and a Mayan would be at the warehouse. I went there and told the prospects that I was just doing a quick security check. I had a key to the room where the drugs were stored. When I was in there and holding a brick, one of the prospects, Phil, came knocking on the door and asked if I was in there and said something like he was lonely out there. I panicked and shoved the damn brick down the front of my pants and pulled my hoodie down to cover it up. Then just as I had gotten Phil to go back outside and I was about to put the drugs back the Mayan came and asked what I was doing, and I had no choice but to lock the door and walk away. I thought that I would have time to go back and put it back later, but when I came back the next morning everyone was there so I buried the brick in the forest under some grass and hoped that I would get a chance to return it later." Juice looks at Becky and she can see tears in his eyes.

He then continues his explanation "The rest of what I told you earlier is true, everyone else thought it was on of the prospect. I thought that I could get the brick and return it, and that everyone would believe that it was one of the prospects who had returned the brick. It was Miles who walked in on me getting the brick, not the other way around. He drew his gun at me and I panicked. I threw the brick at him and then he shot me in the leg. He dropped the gun when the brick hit him and we both tried to get to it. After punching me in the gunshot wound in my leg, Miles got his knife out and just as he prepared to stab me I found the gun and I just pulled the trigger. I could hear Happy and Chibs as they came to investigate where the shot came from. I planted the brick inside Miles cut and then I told them the same story that I told you earlier."

Becky just stared at Juice. She couldn't really understand how Juice, her kind and thoughtful Juice could have done the things he just described to her. The she corrected herself, of course he could have done it; he was a member of an outlaw motorcycle club after all. Nothing had really changed when he told her the truth though; he had done what he had to do to protect himself. Yes, it was unfortunate that Miles had to die, but now Juice was safe and that was really all she cared about right now.

Becky felt that she would have to do something to try to ease Juice's feelings of guilt for killing a brother, or there wouldn't be any future for them together, she just knew that. Juice had already tried to kill himself once; if the pressure would be too much, there were no guarantee that he wouldn't try to do it again.

She took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. She was going to fix this, there were no other outcome allowed. Even the thought of loosing Juice made her heart ace.

"I don't really know what to say except the same thing as I said before, you did what you had to do to survive, and if you hadn't done it we would never had met" she said hugging Juice tightly. Then she slowly let go of him and leant forward to give him a kiss on his lips.

"And if we never had met, then I wouldn't be doing this to you" she continues at the same time as her hands were working at undoing the belt buckle and the buttons of his pants. It is a good thing, she thought, that it is easy to distract a guy when you don't know what to say. She could bring up the subject again later when she have had some time to digest what he told her and when she have had a chance to thought about how to respond to it. And it wasn't like it was some big sacrifice to spend the afternoon naked together with Juice; he certainly knew how to please a woman.

_Authors note__:_ _A question: Is there anyone that can guess what PS3 game I have been playing a lot this Christmas and New Year? There is a reference to a game (hidden) in this chapter._

_The lyrics in the beginning are from a Nickelback song. The reason I chose that song is that I'm a Nickelback fan and I thought that this song fit the chapter. _


	5. Living here and now

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize from Sons of Anarchy, or any other thing or person you recognize. I do not profit from this story. (I guess that everyone already knew all of this, but now I have said it).**

_Authors note__:_ _The PS3 game I asked about in the end of the last chapter was Uncharted. Even though there are three games in that series, my favorite is _Uncharted 2: Among thieves_, and I have been playing that a lot lately._ _The main character in Uncharted is named Nathan "Nate" Drake and since I had trouble naming the Boston SAA I borrowed that name._

_Poor Juice, he has been keeping a lot of secrets lately and having a girlfriend who has a father that threatens to make you disappear if you hurt her, that can't be easy. Now that all secrets are out things just have to get better, or… _

_Read the story, hopefully you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think of the story._

_I must take this opportunity to tell you about my new story, Thoughts of a killer. It is a one-shot about Happy, which I uploaded yesterday. Check it out if you haven't already. It is different from this one; the story is about loyalty, friendship, doing what you have to do, and facing the consequences of your actions._

**Meeting with the past**

Written by Cupcake81

**Chapter 5: Living here and now **

Who's coming with me to kick a hole in the sky?  
I love the whiskey; let's drink that shit 'til it's dry.  
So grab a Jim Beam, J.D., whatever you need.  
Have a shot from the bottle doesn't matter to me.  
'Nother round, fill 'er up, hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up!

This is what it's all about, no one can slow us down.  
We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out.  
Bottoms up!  
Hell can't handle all of us, so get your bottles up.  
Drinkin' every drop until it all runs out.  
'Nother round, fill 'er up, hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up!

Ohh, bottoms up!

**_Nickelback – Bottoms up!_**

Later that afternoon Becky was sitting up, leaning against the headboard, looking at Juice who is sleeping beside her. She was thinking about what Juice told her earlier that afternoon, how he had stolen drugs from the club and then killed Miles, a brother, when he found out the truth. At the same time as she was happy that Juice was still alive, she knew that the knowledge of what he had done were slowly eating Juice up from the inside. If she didn't found a way for Juice to cope with what he had done, he was either going to make a new attempt to kill himself or he was going to break and tell the truth to the club. Becky didn't know what was going to happen if he did that, but she knew enough about the club to realize that it wasn't going to be any good. The club took it serious if someone was keeping secrets from them, and especially if those secrets made you do things that could hurt the club. Telling the club the truth about Lt. Roosevelt blackmailing Juice could only end badly.

Suddenly a loud ringing disrupts her thoughts, someone is calling Juice's prepaid phone. Becky nudges Juice awake. He props himself up on his elbow and reach his hand out for the phone. Becky gives it to him and he answers it.

After a brief conversation with someone Juice closes the phone and sits on the edge of the bed. "It was Chibs" he says to Becky. "They need me back at the clubhouse. I got the feeling that they needed some information and since I'm such a great hacker… I have to go."

With that he rises from the bed and starts gathering up his clothes. "Have you seen my t-shirt?" he asks.

"You mean this one?" Becky replies with a gesture towards the one she is wearing. "Take a clean one. I'm not going to get up and change into something else just because you need to go."

"Keep it. It looks better on you anyway" Juice says as he ruffles through a drawer to find another one that he likes. He pulls a white one over his head and wanders of out in the living room in search of his boots and cut.

A couple of minutes later he comes back into the bedroom. "I just need my phone and then I have to go" he says.

"Here it is" Becky says and as he reaches for it she grabs a hold of him and pulls him close and gives him a kiss. As she releases him she says "You know that I love, don't you? Be careful out there."

"Yes, I know. I love you too" Juice replies. "And I'm always careful."

With that he walks out of the bedroom and then she hears the apartment door closes after him.

Later that night Becky is sitting in the sofa in the living room watching a movie at the same time as she is working on her laptop when she hears the sound of a Harley pulling up to the apartment building. She saves what she has been working on and puts away the computer.

Soon she hears the door to the apartment opens, and Juice enters.

"We need to talk" Becky says.

Juice stops immediately when he hears Becky's words. She can see the confusion written in his face. He has no idea what she wants to say.

"Uh, yeah, about what?" Juice says.

"Come over here and sit down" Becky replies. "I want to talk about what you told me earlier about the drugs… and about Miles."

"Shit, do we have to?" Juice sits down at the sofa next to Becky.

"Yes. Don't you think that I deserve to say something about it when you just throw something like that at me?"

"Yes, I guess you do."

"You are damn right that I do, so listen to me now. I know that the killing of Miles weighs heavy on you, but you have to let it go. It was either him or you; you did what you had to do. I love you and I want you to be a part of my life for a long time. If you ever lets the club know what really happened in that woods, you will be dead too. If you are lucky it will be quick, but you know better than me what they can do to you." Becky lay down on the sofa with her head on Juice's thigh. "It is over now, right. Lt. Roosevelt has nothing more to use against you?"

"Yes, he gave me his paper file and I hacked the police database, the information about me has been changed."

"Maybe you should talk to the club and tell them about what Lt. Roosevelt _tried_ to do. And tell them that you never told him anything, if you do so there is a chance that they won't believe him if he tells them anything about you. Tell them about how he _tried_ to push you for information every time he took you in for different reasons and tell them about your father and that you were afraid of letting them know before you talked to Chibs. Hopefully they believe you and then Lt. Roosevelt has absolutely nothing to threaten you with in the future." Becky says with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yes, maybe." Juice's voice betrays that he has little to no hope that it would work.

"One thing is certain, and that is that you can never tell the club the truth about what happened the night you killed Miles."

* * *

"You don't get it."

Juice can hear Becky yelling at someone the minute he sets his foot inside his apartment. Since he saw the two Harleys parked outside he feels like he has a hunch of who she is yelling at. Rounding the corner into the kitchen he can see that he was right, it is her father.

Shane O'Connell was standing in the middle of the kitchen and Becky was standing in front of him, so close that she almost were yelling in his face. Nate was sitting at the kitchen table looking amused. He clearly enjoys watching his president being yelled at by his daughter.

As Juice enters the kitchen Nate looks at him and nods towards the other chair at the table. Juice walks over and sits down. As he passes Becky she grabs hold of his arm and kisses him on the mouth. O'Connell almost growls at the sight and Nate snickers at the look on O'Connell's face.

"Hey baby, you are home early" Becky says as she ends the kiss.

"Uh, yeah, Clay didn't need me to do anything else, and it wasn't like I had any reason to hang around the clubhouse any longer to night" Juice replies as he cast a wary look at O'Connell.

Becky knows exactly what her father thinks about her display of affections towards Juice without looking. To further anger him she jumps up and puts her legs around Juice's waist before turning to her father and says "I think that this conversation is over. We can talk more in the morning when you have realized that I'm right in my opinion."

Nate, who at this time has trouble containing his laughter at the sight of O'Connell's anger, jumps up from the chair and gives Becky a pat on the shoulder as he passes her on his way over to O'Connell.

"Tell your daughter good night so we can get back to the clubhouse before everybody calls it a night and we miss the party that probably is starting now" he says, grabbing O'Connell by the arm and starts steering him out of the kitchen.

"Yes, you are right let's continue this conversation tomorrow. Good night" O'Connell says without looking at Becky as he walks towards the door.

Juice quickly frees himself from Becky and follows the other two men out hallway. He grabs Nate by the arm and whispers "What was that about?"

Nate just shakes his head and replies "Don't worry. They have been arguing about everything and anything since she was about ten years old. They are just as stubborn both of them." With that he follows O'Connell out to their bikes.

After seeing O'Connell and Nate out of the apartment Juice returns to the kitchen to grab something to eat. When he enters the kitchen he sees how Becky staggers as she stands up from the chair. He hurries forward and helps her sit down again. Close up he can see that her face has become pale.

"What happened" he says.

"It's the stress. I haven't really relaxed since you told me that the Boston charter was coming here. I'm always waiting for a disaster to strike. I don't really think that my father is going to let you of the hook that easy. I don't sleep well and lately I've been feeling nauseous when I'm eating. I'm all stressed out and that's because of my father being here. Why couldn't he have stayed at the east coast?"

"Relax. Sit here at the table and I'll make you something to eat. And you will eat it." Juice walks over to the fridge and takes out a plastic container with lasagna that Becky had made a couple of days ago and saved for Juice to have for lunch someday.

Juice puts a potion of the food on a plate and heats it up in the microwave oven. While they wait for the food to be ready he puts a glass of milk and a fork and a knife at the table in front of Becky. Then he puts the plate down on the table and orders her "Eat".

When Becky had started eating her food she can see that Juice is looking at her curiously and she asks "What is it? Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Why did you jump me like that in front of your father when it was clear that he didn't like it?"

"He just gets on my nerves sometimes thinking that he knows what is best for me. Even though he is truly happy that I have found someone that loves me, he doesn't want me around the club, so he told me to go back to San Francisco and forget all about you!" Becky is so angry at the thought of her father's demands that she was waving in the air with the knife she was eating with. Juice grabs a hold of her wrist before she could do any damage with it.

"Hey, stop waving that knife around. It isn't me you are angry with."

Becky lets out a deep breath and says "You're right… I'm just frustrated that he can't see why I'm here, that I think that you are worth the risk being close to the club once again. I'll talk to him tomorrow and apologize for yelling at him but I will make clear that I won't let him dictate what I'm going to do with my life."

* * *

The next morning when Becky wakes up she is alone in the bed. When she sits up she feels like the whole room is spinning. She also feels nauseous and she runs towards the bathroom. Once she reaches the room she slams the door behind her and lunges for the toilet bowl where she vomits. When she is done she rinses her mouth but then decides to brush the teeth instead.

A short time later she returns to the bedroom. Now she feels a lot better and decides to get dressed for the day. She puts on a pair of grey jeans with slim fit and her favorite t-shirt which is black with the text _No regrets_ in white. She chose that t-shirt as a statement to her father. After putting on some of make up she feels ready to meet the day. When she enters the kitchen she realizes that Juice has already left for TM but she sees that he has left a piece of paper with something written on it on the table. She picks the paper up. _Eat breakfast!_ was written on the note. Juice had also prepared her breakfast by placing a cup and a bowl on the counter next to a cereal box and a tea bag.

After having breakfast Becky feels good again, there is no signs of the nausea that she felt before. That's good, she thought, but damn it, she had become so upset and worried by having her father here that the stress made it hard for her to keep her food down, this wasn't the first time she felt this way, yesterday was almost as bad. She goes to the bathroom to make some last minute touch up on her make-up and then she gathers up her laptop computer and puts her phone in her bag. Now she feels ready to head to TM to face her father.

When she gets to TM she sees that there aren't as many bikes on the lot as there should be and she is disappointed when she realizes that neither her father's bike nor Juice's are present. There are some club members working at the garage but since there still are a lot of bikes parked on the lot she figures that most of guys must be inside the clubhouse. She knows that thanks to Juice there is a WiFi- connection available on the premises, and Juice had set her up with her own username and password a couple of weeks ago, hoping that it would get her to spend some more time at the clubhouse. That was of course before he knew about her true identity, but she hopes that he hasn't closed her username down as she hadn't used it. She decides to sit at the picnic table outside the clubhouse to work whilst she waits for her father to come back but first she walks up to the office and say hallo to Gemma.

"So… You finally have found the courage to come and see me?" Gemma asks.

"It was more like I didn't know what to say to explain why I didn't tell you about my parents. I still don't know but I had to come, I must talk to my father and if we finish our discussion here, then it's less chance that we start yelling at each other like we did last night."

"Your father and Juice is out with Clay, Tig and some of the other guys. They said that they were coming back for lunch though. I think Carter is still in the clubhouse if you want to talk with him…"

"Yeah, that would be really good…" Becky replies with a small laugh. "He is so afraid that I will tell my father about how he tried to push up on me that day, he has been hiding every time I come here."

Gemma laughs at that statement. "It was fun to watch how he did everything he could to stay out of your way that day, when he found out who your father was."

"I thought that I would get some work done while I'm waiting for them. Juice gave me a username and password a while ago so I can connect to the WiFi. I'll go and sit at the picnic table outside if that's okay?"

"Do that. Don't think that we are finished discussing the matter of your parents. We will finish that discussion later, but now I have to try to make those lazy assholes in the garage to work faster. We have a lot of car to fix today and it doesn't help that most of the patched members has been to hung-over to work at all before lunch ever since the other charters came here."

Becky sits down at the picnic table outside the clubhouse. She thinks to herself that it is really nice to sit outside in the fresh air to work instead of being inside Juice's apartment or in her apartment in San Francisco. The table sits in the shadow from the clubhouse so it is not too hot there.

After working a couple of hours Becky hear the rumble of a lot of Harleys coming closer so she saves her work and turns of the computer.

Becky stays seated at the table until every one had parked their bikes, then she walks up to Juice and gives him a kiss.

"Not that I don't want you here, but why are you here? You never come here." Juice says with a smile.

"I need to speak with my father, finish the conversation we had yesterday" Becky says.

"Ok, go and do that then" Juice replies.

After giving Juice one last kiss she released him and walked over to where her father was standing talking to Nate and Tig. She made sure that they had seen her approaching before she came too close to them. She figured since they didn't seem to change subject it was okay for her to step closer to them.

"Can we talk?" she asked her father.

"Of course" he said. "Let's sit down in the clubhouse"

They walked together into the clubhouse and sat down at one of the tables. O'Connell called out for a prospect to get him a beer before asking Becky what she wanted to have.

"Just a bottle of water, please" she said. "Dad, I wanted to finish our conversation from yesterday. "

"Yeah, I think we both were a bit too stubborn yesterday." That was as close to giving Becky an apology that he would come. Becky thought that it was best that she showed him that she too was sorry about what she had said.

"I know that you only want what is best for me. But if you truly want me to be happy you'll let me stay here and you are going to let Juice be. You aren't going to bullying him into leaving me just because you are in the same club as he is. He makes me happy and we love each other." Becky says all this in a calm tone of voice but her eyes betrays how badly she wants her father to accept that she was going to follow her own will this time.

O'Connell gave her a smile as he stood and took a couple of steps around the table. He bent down and gave Becky a hug. "I never doubted that you two love each other" he said then he gave her shoulder one last squeeze and walked over to the bar were some other patched members were standing.

Becky sat at the table staring after her father, not sure about what just happened, did her father approved of her being with Juice or not? He had never given in that fast before when they had had a disagreement.

* * *

Later that afternoon Shane O'Connell glances over at his daughter who is sitting at the table a cross from him. It doesn't looks like she is paying him any attention, but she is painfully aware of his every movement. He hasn't said anything, but she knows that he isn't happy with her decision. She had informed him about the fact that she was planning on staying in Charming to see where her relationship with Juice was going.

"I'm driving to Oakland to pick up your mother tomorrow, are you coming with me?" O'Connell suddenly says.

Becky, who had been reading a newspaper drops it and looks at her father. "You couldn't have told me she was coming here a bit earlier?"

"No, Charlotte told me not to say anything. I think she was afraid that you would run away rather than explaining to her why you didn't told her anything about meeting Juice in your emails. And you know your mother, it is best if you follow her orders" O'Connell said with a little laugh.

"If I say no, are you driving a car there?"

"Never. If you say no a prospect will follow us in our van"

"In that case I have to say yes. You know that mother hates the van; she thinks that it smells bad, and I agree with her, it really does. I'll take my car."

"Be here at nine, your mothers flight is scheduled to land at a quarter to twelve and it take a couple of hours to drive there, then we have to find the gate. I want to be there early so Charlotte doesn't have to wait for us. As you know, your mother isn't the most patient person."

As they had parked their vehicles they and left a prospect to watch them, they made their way into the airport. Becky thought that it was funny, the way people parted to let them pass. When they looked at the information board with the times for arrivals and saw that Charlotte's plane was on time and scheduled to land in half an hour so they went to find some seats.

Twenty minutes later they got up from their chairs and made their way over to the terminal where they were to meet Charlotte. Becky felt like she was to faint, she was really nervous about seeing her mother. She knew that Charlotte would be angry since she hadn't told her the truth about staying with Juice the last couple of months. Becky hoped that her mother would be more understanding about Juice, and the fact that Becky wanted to be with someone she loved and that loved her back.

Suddenly Becky sees her mother coming towards her and she takes of running straight in to her arms. Charlotte let go of her bags to catch her daughter, hugging her tightly. Hugging her mother, Becky felt like everything would be alright, that she was home and that her mother were going to help her convince her father that Juice was the right man for her.

After a minute or two Becky released her grip on her mother to let her greet her husband and after a short time they were on their way out towards the vehicles.

"How clean are the dorm rooms at the clubhouse?" Charlotte asks.

"Pretty clean, but you don't have to worry about that because you and me are staying in Clay's and Gemma's guestroom now" Shane answers.

"What?" Becky is really surprised. Gemma was not a person she thought would invite someone to stay in her house.

"Clay told me yesterday that Gemma didn't want Charlotte to have to stay in the clubhouse and therefore she invited us both to stay at their place" Shane says.

By now they have made their way out to Becky's car and they load Charlotte's suitcases in the trunk of the car.

On the way back to Charming Charlotte tells Becky that she and Gemma has met before and that they have stayed in contact by phone over the years.

"Tell me about this Juice" Charlotte isn't asking Becky, she is ordering her.

"I love him, and he loves me. He makes me very happy."

"Describe him to me."

"I don't know what to say. Some of his brothers sometimes call him retard, but he just doesn't always think before he speaks or acts. He has these marvelous tattoos on his head."

"I know what he looks like. I had your father send me pictures of him after he met him. They were taken from some distance and with the camera in Shane's phone, but at least I know what he look like."

"Please tell me that you aren't going to nag me about leaving Juice like Dad does."

"I want to meet this Juice before I decide."

"He will probably be at the clubhouse when we get there."

"Good."

"Good? Is that all you are going to say?"

"Well, I want to meet him, and the sooner, the better."

To hear that made Becky become quiet. She didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing that her mother was to meet Juice today. Becky have had some time to prepare him of what to expect when meeting her mother but now when the time was here she didn't know if she had told him enough.

The two women sat in silence for a while as they drove past the sign welcoming visitors to Charming. By now Becky had become really nervous about her mother meeting Juice. Her mother probably could see it on Becky that she was nervous because she suddenly says "Relax, I'm not going to scare him. I think that is your father job. I just want to talk to him, get to know him. You don't have to leave him alone with me if you don't want to. And I left my torture-equipment at home."

"Your torture-equipment, very funny"

"Yes, I thought so."

"Don't tell Juice that joke. After Dad and Nate told him stories about you and how the prospects in Boston are afraid of you he thinks that you are worse then Gemma and they all have a great respect of her."

Now they had reached the TM lot and Becky found a spot and parked the car. She could see Juice sitting at the picnic table over by the clubhouse and she decided to get this meeting over with. As she stepped out of the car she nodded for Juice to come over, she wanted this first awkward meeting to be over.

When Juice reached the car Becky threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss. Suddenly they could hear someone clearing their throat beside them; it was O'Connell who had come to the car to get his wife. Looking at her parents Becky grabbed a hold of Juice's hand and turned towards her mother and said "Mom, this is Juice. Juice this is my mom, Charlotte."

Juice held out his hand and said "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"No need for the ma'am part, it makes me feel ancient. I'm Charlotte, and it's nice to finally meet you too."

They stood there making small talk for a while but then Charlotte excused herself to go and speak to Gemma who she had seen standing in the doorway to the office and O'Connell followed her over there.

"You see, that wasn't too bad, was it?" Becky said to Juice.

"No she seems really nice; not at all what I had pictured her to be after hearing you all describe her the other night. This might actually end well."

"What do you mean?"

"If your mother likes me, it is less likely that your father would kill me just to get you away from the club."

"That is true" Becky said with relief in her tone of voice.

* * *

The next day Becky heads over to the clubhouse at the same time as Juice. She wants to talk to her mother and convince her that Juice is a good man, that he is the right man for her.

She finds her mother and Gemma in the TM office, drinking coffee. When Becky enters the room both the women looks up at her and says good morning. Then Gemma turns to Charlotte and says "I'm still a bit mad at your daughter for not telling me who she was earlier."

"I understand completely. I'm mad at her for not telling me where she was earlier" Charlotte says with a frown. "I would have understood that she wanted to meet someone to love, even though he was a member of the same club that she has been avoiding all contact with during the last years."

"You know, Juice isn't that bad. He is really nice for being an outlaw biker" Gemma says. "I would never admit it to either of them, but all of them are kind of nice when you are alone with them and they aren't showing of among the others, but Juice is nicer then most of them."

"What I have see of him so far has been good. Shane seems to like him as a brother, not as a future son in law though."

Gemma laughs at that statement. "From what I have seen O'Connell hasn't tried to kill Juice yet, so at some level he has to like him."

"Shane called me the other day and told me that he had an argument with our daughter about Juice. He told me that he had given up on try to convince Becky to leave Juice, so he was going to stop trying and let me do it instead when I got here."

"So that's why he apologized yesterday, he already had some other plan involving you" Becky said with a sigh.

"That's probably the reason, but I like what I have seen of Juice so far, so I don't think I'm going to help Shane."

Becky sits down in the sofa besides her mother. The three of them spends the time until lunch chatting and Becky and Charlotte helps Gemma with some of the paperwork. At lunch Tara shows up with Abel and Thomas. She has brought food with her so all four women takes a seat at the picnic table outside.

After having finished his lunch Abel asks if he can play at the swing set. Tara asks Phil, who is standing outside one of the garage bays, if he can watch Abel and Phil agree to do so.

When the four women are alone except for Thomas, who is sleeping in Gemma's arms, they start to talk about living with a member of the club. Soon Charlotte asks Tara about raising Able and giving birth to Thomas with their father in prison and after that they start talking about pregnancies.

"At least you didn't have to put up with Jackson asking stupid questions all the time. I remember one time when Shane asked me how I felt when I was hunched down by the toilet busy throwing up."

"Are you serious, what did you do then?"

"When I was finished I was so angry with him that I kicked his chins and he just looked at me and asked why I did it. He had no clue that I thought he was stupid asking how I felt while I was vomiting."

"Do you remember how different smells could make you feel sick? I remember when I was pregnant with Jackson I couldn't even be in the same room as someone who drank coffee. The smell just made me nauseous" Gemma said.

"I know what you mean. I felt the same way with Becky, but for me it was blackcurrant flavored tea, and my mother loved that flavor. It made it hard for me to go to see her at her house" Charlotte replied.

"Did you ever felt dizzy? I remember that I trouble almost every time I was to stand up from a chair; the whole world just felt like it was spinning around me." Tara says.

"And how tired I was all the time in the beginning, I almost felt like I wasn't sleeping at all, even though I was taking a nap every day. At least that was getting better later on in the pregnancy." Charlotte interjects.

After that Becky didn't hear much more of what the other women were discussing, her own thoughts were racing in her head. When there was a brief silence in the discussion around the table she stood and gave some excuse about having to run some errands. Instead she went home and sat down in the sofa, thinking and counting weeks in her head.

That evening when Juice came home he only had time to put down his helmet and his keys before Becky came running. After giving him a kiss and a hug she grabbed him by the hand and almost dragged him into the living room and pushed him down on to the sofa. Becky then sits down on his lap and take a hold of his hands.

"You know how I have felt a bit sick lately… I have been tired and felt dizzy." Becky says.

"Yeah…"

"I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Shit, the last time you started a conversation with that sentence you told me that your father was a club president with the skills to make me go away to never be found again" Juice interjects.

"It isn't about any dangerous relatives of mine this time, but I can't promise that my father won't beat you up though, but he wouldn't kill you."

"What now?"

"I haven't just been tired and felt dizzy, I have also been nauseas and I have vomited rather often. This morning at the clubhouse I sat with Gemma, Tara and my mother and they were talking about some things that made me start thinking... My period is late, Juice, about… maybe… like five weeks late."

"SHIT! You were wrong; your father is going to kill me."

_Authors note__:_ _The lyrics in the beginning are from a Nickelback song. The reason I chose that song is that I'm a Nickelback fan and I thought that this song fit the chapter. _


	6. Longing for a future

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize from Sons of Anarchy, or any other thing or person you recognize. I do not profit from this story. (I guess that everyone already knew all of this, but now I have said it).**

_Authors note__: I know it has been a long time since I updated this story and for those of you who haven't looked at my profile-page, my new laptop went crazy and it turned out to be an error in the software. Now I have gotten it fixed so I can update this story again. _

_The song for this chapter is "Papa don't preach" by Madonna… No, I'm just kidding, but if you read the lyrics to that song you will see that it would fit very well. _

_Now, my dear readers, we are approaching the end of this story. I was thinking about writing one more chapter after this, just to tie up the last loose ends._

_Read the story, hopefully you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think of it._

**Meeting with the past**

Written by Cupcake81

**Chapter 6: Longing for a future **

The greatest times we ever had,

It's crazy now, just looking back, we can laugh.  
You never know where life's gonna go,

'cause we're the only ones who'll ever know.  
About Sunday night, just her and I.  
Sitting side by side in the full moon light.  
I pulled her close just to hold her tight

And the both of us could tell it just felt right.  
She looked at me in the sweetest way.  
Like she could tell what the hell I was about to say.  
Must have took a while just to find the words

'cause she cut me off and finally said it first.

Well, I'm tired of pretending,

but I'm terrified of it ending.  
I know if not for you, there's nothing I could do to ever let it end.  
And you know I feel the same way,

'cause I told you drunk on my birthday.  
And as you pulled me near,

Whispered in my ear –

Don't ever let it end.

**_Nickelback- Don't ever let it end_**

Juice and Becky were on a mission, they had gone to Lodi to buy a pregnancy test. They had decided against buying one in Charming since there was a huge risk of running into anyone they knew or that someone would recognize them and tell someone in the club.

Since Juice didn't want to take Becky with him on his bike if she was pregnant, they took her car. Juice also were afraid that someone would recognize him if he wore his cut so he took it off when they had left Charming. He put it in the backseat of the car and he also put on a baseball cap to cover his head tattoos.

Becky thought that he was being stupid about his car thing, she had rode bitch with him yesterday and she had been just as pregnant then as now and Juice were so careful, he had never laid down his bike with a passenger.

As they found an open pharmacy they went in and bought four different tests. Becky had suggested buying two, but Juice thought that it was better if they bought more and of different brands. He was afraid that if they used only one the test may give them the wrong result.

Once they had returned home Becky went straight to the bathroom. As Juice tried to follow her inside she pushed him out and slammed the door closed.

"Why did you do that for?" Juice said.

"I don't need an audience when I pee." Becky replies. "I'll let you in once I'm done."

"Uh, yeah, I'll wait out here then."

"Yes, do that"

A couple of minutes later Becky emerges from the bathroom. "So, now I have peed on two of the tests and I have started the timer. Now we just wait."

When the timer rang Juice and Becky looked at each other and then together went in to the bathroom to look at the tests.

"So, now we know" Becky says.

"I don't think we are going to need all those tests… If two of them gives the same result…" Juice thought out loud, looking over at Becky, trying to determine how she felt about this news.

"I think that it's best if I make a doctor's appointment as soon as possible." Becky said with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

"I know what I said baby, but I have changed my mind. It is a terrible idea, it's better if you don't tell them. What if…" Juice interrupts Becky's words.

"No. I have to tell them about Roosevelt. I'm going to talk to Clay today and ask him for a chance to talk to everyone in the Chapel.

It was the morning after Becky and Juice had taken the home pregnancy test; they hadn't yet been at the hospital to have the pregnancy confirmed. Juice wanted to talk to the club about Roosevelt because he wanted to know that if something happened to him the club would be there to take care of Becky. He was afraid that Roosevelt or Potter would take any chance to make the club members doubt each other, and what would be easier than to make it look like a dead or imprisoned member was a rat? Why couldn't Becky understand that he needed to know that she was being taken care of if something happened to him?

"Are you really sure about this?" Becky asks.

"Yes, I have to do it."

"Just make sure that it stays inside SAMCRO, my father doesn't need to hear this. Knowing about Potter and Roosevelt would probably make him go hunting for them on his own, you know he wants to get rid of anything that is threatening my happiness, and he has finally understood that you make me happy."

"Hmm, maybe…"

"No, you are not sending my father after them just to get rid of them."

"But…"

"NO! Do you want to sleep on the sofa the next week?"

"No."

"Then you make sure that none of this makes it to my father's ears."

Juice let out a loud sigh, and then he put his arms around Becky and gave her a hug. "Yes, my love. I'll make sure that it stays inside SAMCRO"

"You better do that."

Later that afternoon when Juice spotted Clay sitting alone at the picnic- table, watching Tig trying to get Ratboy and V-lin, the prospects, fighting each other in the boxing ring. Juice sat down beside Clay, still trying to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say. After sitting there in silence for a while he can feel Clay looking at him, as he turns his head to meet his stare, Clay barks out "What?"

"I…I have something that I need to tell the club, just SAMCRO not the visiting charters. Can I get time to say it in the chapel today or tomorrow?"

"Something you don't want your future father-in-law to know of? Okay, we arrange a meeting as soon as we have the club business in order. Tomorrow morning, tell everyone to be here at ten."

Juice took it for what it was, an order to not disturb Clay any longer, and went in to the garage in search for something to do to take his mind of the upcoming meeting.

* * *

"I asked for this meeting because there are some things that I need to tell the club, Chibs knows some of it but not everything."

"I don't like the sound of that, Juice" Jax says.

"Please, just listen, let me tell my story and you can say and do what you want later" Juice said with a sad smile. Then he continued "After we got released from prison, Roosevelt took me in and told me that he knew all about my father, and he threatened to tell you all the truth… and since I was too afraid to talk to anyone about it…" Juice let his voice trail out.

Juice looks around the table, and he makes certain that he makes eye contact with every one of his brothers. "You have to believe me. I never told him anything about the club. He kept having his men bring me in. I asked him why, and he told me that he had contacts, people that really wanted to bring the club down, and that they could make all the information about my father go away. Don't think that I wasn't tempted to give him something, just something small so that they would erase all info about my father, but I never did." Juice stands up and starts pacing the room at the end of the table.

"Before I talked to Chibs, I was afraid that you would kick me out of the club. You see… my father is black. But on my birth certificate it says that I'm Hispanic, and Chibs told me that that is what counts" Juice then continues. "Anyway, one day I told him that I had enough, that I was going to take my chances with you guys if I didn't get to meet this person that was pulling the strings here. A day later when Roosevelt took me in for a piss test I was introduced to a weird guy, Lincoln Potter, who turned out to be a US attorney and he brought me to this secret, locked room above the police station. He had photos of all of us and the Russians and the Irish Kings on the walls, and he told me that they were working on building a RICO case against all of us. I totally lost it then and started beating on the Sheriff." At hearing this, the others laughed and gave Juice a spontaneous round of applause. Juice stops his pacing and sits down once again.

"They put me in a cell here at first, and Roosevelt came and tried to convince me to rat on the club, he told me that thanks to RICO they could hold me up to two weeks without a lawyer. Potter then came and told me that he had been working on this case for two years now and that they finally had gotten past criminal activities on us. He told me that it was Otto that had given it to them." Juice looks around the table and sees that all of his brothers have the same stunned expression on their faces. He then continues to tell them his story.

"Potter told me that they could prove that the Sons have an ongoing relationship with the Cartel and that gives patterns of organized crimes and that was enough to shut down every charter of Sons of Anarchy. I told them that he wouldn't be standing there if he already had what he needed. He then told me that he wanted the Irish Kings and the Real IRA. He told me that British MI5 had given him intel that the Irish kings were coming state side. If I gave him the location on the meeting he would extract the sons from RICO, we would have done time for our crimes but the Sons of Anarchy as a club would survive. I told him that there was no way that I would rat so he moved me to federal lockup. They said that it was so that I couldn't tell anybody about the RICO case." Juice took a couple of deep breaths before he continues.

"I don't know what happened, but the next day Roosevelt suddenly came and released me, he gave me a file with all their info about my father and told me that RICO was of the table, and that I was free to go. That was when I came back after your meeting with the cartel and the Irish. I needed to tell you all of this so Roosevelt doesn't have anything left to blackmail me with. He has made some comments about you not knowing about my father lately and I'm sure that if he was the on telling you this, he would make it sound much different." By now Juice looks really tired and he looks at the men he calls his brothers with a look that shows that he knows this maybe the last time he is inside this clubhouse.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Clay asks.

"Becky and I have been talking about her staying in Charming, and I thought that it was best if Roosevelt didn't have anything on me against the club then. If something ever happens to me then I want to know that the club would be there for Becky, and I know that wouldn't happen if the Sheriff were feeding you all lies about me.

"Good thinking, Juicy boy. Looks like you are finally growing up" Chibs says, and Juice can see that the others are nodding their agreement.

"One other thing, please keep this to yourself. I don't want Shane to hear about it. Becky says that she thinks that he finally has started to like me and she also thinks that knowing about this can make him go after Potter and that would draw heat on the club."

"Yes, you are probably right. None of you talks about this outside this room, this only for SAMCRO to know, do you hear me?" Clay looks at all members of the club, one after one, with a deadly serious expression on his face.

"You know, I was thinking… maybe Juice wasn't the only one that Potter was blackmailing… What if Miles stole that brick of drugs because he was being pushed into doing that by someone? What do we know about his background?" Jax suddenly says.

"I checked his background before he got accepted as a prospect and found nothing interesting. But on the other hand, my father wouldn't show up on a regular background check either." Juice said.

"It would make the whole thing about him stealing from us more believable; I never thought that he was smart enough to come up with a plan to steal from us all by himself. Juice, do a more thorough check on his background when you have time." Clay says.

"I think that now that we know about this Potter's and Roosevelt's blackmailing attempts, even though Potter isn't in town anymore, we all have start telling each other things like this. It is better if we all know if someone has made a mistake in the past instead of risking bringing the whole club down because someone is scared." Everyone at the table was surprised by Clay's statement, but they could see where it came from. Learning about a US attorney trying to build a RICO case against them had shook them all up.

* * *

As they walked out of the hospital Juice turned to Becky with a huge smile on his face. "So… Now we know. Are you happy or do you want to…?

"No! Are you crazy? Of course I want this baby. I would never do anything to hurt this baby."

"Good. I want you to know that I'm happy about this too, and I will be there for you every step of the way of this pregnancy. I'm looking forward to see your belly grow with my child and to feel the baby kick." Juice grabs a hold of Becky's hand and make her stop and look at him. "Remember that you can tell me everything. If you worry about something I want you to tell me."

"And I want you to tell me about your worries too. You have to remember that I have grown up inside the club, so I know more about this life than most of the other Old Ladies."

"Old Ladies? Do you want to be my Old Lady?"

"Of course I want to. Having your child and not being your Old Lady isn't going to work. We just have to wait with the tattoo until after the baby is born. It isn't good for the baby to do a tattoo when you are pregnant."

Juice just looked at her for a second then he grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up in the air and spun her around. When he stopped he held her close and whispered in her ear. "Do you know how happy I am right now? The woman I love just agreed to be my Old Lady and she is having my child. Can life be any better?"

"Just remember that when I start to get big and when I start to get weird cravings middle of the night and I send you out to get different things to eat and when the baby is born and wakes you up in the middle of the night."

"I'm looking forward to these things too. Nothing you can say can make me any less happy right now."

"I think that we talk to my parents before we tell anyone in the club about this baby."

"Yes, it's better not to give your father any more reasons to kill me then he already have. If your mother is with him when he gets this news she might be able to calm him down. I really don't want him to beat me in to a bloody heap."

Since Juice had to go to the garage to actually work for a while, Becky decided to go back to his apartment, the apartment that she was planning to move into soon, and start looking at things for the nursery online. As they got to their vehicles they kissed on last time before they went their separate ways.

Becky decided to pick up something to eat on her way back to the apartment, she was hungry and it was soon time for lunch. As she stood in the shop trying to decide what to eat she thought about all her habits that she would have to change now when she was going to be a mother. No coffee and no alcohol, but that wasn't going to be such a big change since she almost never drank anything stronger than a beer and she liked tea. She also made up her mind that both Juice and her were going to eat healthier food in general, more vegetables and not as much fat. Juice was so not going to like it, but if she was to eat healthy so was he.

After eating lunch her energy returned and Becky turned on her computer to start searching for furniture to the nursery. After finding a lot of beautiful things to decorate a nursery with Becky looked around the apartment and realized that in order to get a nursery they would have to empty out the room that currently held all of Juices computer stuff and make that in to a nursery. That meant that they either had to put his computer, and hers when she had emptied her apartment in San Francisco, in the bedroom, or that they had to put it in the living room. She also had a lot of nice furniture in her apartment that she didn't just wanted to throw away, this apartment were too small.

She decided that she had to talk to Juice about buying a house; she had more than enough money on the bank to buy a nice not too small house here in Charming. Being a computer genius really paid of well, she had created a couple of games that still were popular and she also made customized software to different companies and that had given her a lot of money in the bank.

* * *

Later that evening when Juice and Becky were at home, they both wanted to talk about the baby. Since they didn't want anyone else to know about the baby yet, they hadn't had any real chance to talk about the future and to decide what to do. As it was getting late Becky was in the bathroom brushing her teeth while Juice took the cover of the bed. They both got undressed and went to bed. Juice put one of his calloused hands on Becky's stomach.

"Eight weeks pregnant, it's amazing to think about it… I mean I have another human being growing inside me…" Becky tried to express her feelings but found it hard to do, mostly since she didn't really knew what she was feeling. All she really knew was that she hadn't lied to Juice earlier when they were walking out from the hospital; she really wanted this baby and she would never do anything to hurt it.

"Do you really think that we can do this? I mean raise a kid together. What do we know about kids?" Juice whispers as he carefully strokes her so far nonexistent baby-bump.

"Of course we can. Jax knew nothing about kids before Abel but he has turned out okay, hasn't he?"

"Yes, he has, but Jax had Tara to help him, and she is a pediatric surgeon."

"Yes, but no one is an expert in the beginning. My parents didn't have any experience of kids before I was born, and I think that I turned out okay."

"That's true."

"Juice, I know that you like your apartment but I think that we will have to move."

"What…why?"

"There are only three rooms in this apartment and I have a lot of stuff in San Francisco that I want to bring here. We also need to have a nursery and we are going to need a room to have all our computers in. You see what I'm getting to, don't you?"

"Well, I guess that we better start looking then if we want to have it ready before the baby is born."

"No protests?"

"No. I have thought about it for some time now, but without thinking about the nursery. Just that if you are moving here you would need a room as your office and god know that there aren't any space left in my apartment for more furniture. I have a lot of money saved up so don't worry about the cost, I can afford it."

"I was just going to say the same thing. I have more than enough to buy us a nice house here. I guess that we can get a big house then and pay half of it each and then still have money left to decorate it with."

"That sounds good to me. Maybe we should start looking for a new house tomorrow we don't have that much time to get everything ready for the baby."

"First I think that we should talk to my parents. I don't think that it would be that good if they got to hear about the baby from somebody else."

"You're right about that. What if we ask if they can come here tomorrow and then we tell them together?"

"I'll give my ma a call tomorrow morning."

The next day after eating breakfast Becky made the call and asked her parents if they could come by Juice's apartment later that day. Charlotte said that since Gemma was busy at the garage she had planned to spend the day baking. She thought that since they were staying at Gemma and Clay's house at least she could bake some cookies and other things. Charlotte suggested that Becky and Juice could come over on the afternoon to taste some of what she had baked and she would make sure that Shane was there too.

* * *

Later that afternoon Becky was waiting for Juice to come by the apartment to pick her up. They were on their way to tell her parents about the baby and all of a sudden Becky got a feeling that this was real, she really had a baby growing inside her. Of course she had understood it before, but when her and Juice was the only ones that knew about the baby, it didn't felt the same. Now she was starting to freak out, not that she didn't wanted the baby, she wanted it more than she ever wanted anything before, she was afraid that they weren't going to manage to take care of the baby even though she had assured Juice that it wasn't going to be that hard to figure out how to do it. She remembered what she had told Juice the evening before, that her parents had managed to raise her without any prior knowledge of how to take care of children, but her parents lived on the east coast and she was living on the west coast, what if she needed her mother's help?

She shrugged and pulled herself together, if she needed her mother's help they could always use the phone or Skype. Yes, Skype were going to be the solution to that problem. And it wasn't like no one else in SAMCRO didn't have any kids, Jax and Tara had two, Opie had two, Gemma had raised Jax, and Thomas too before he died as a result of his heart condition. Even Piney had raised Opie, and he had turned out quite okay. She would have lots of help close to her; there were nothing to worry about.

Suddenly she could hear the sound of Juice's Harley coming down the street towards the apartment building. Becky hurriedly looked in the mirror and decided that she looked alright. After grabbing her bag and making sure that her phone was in it she grabbed the apartment keys and the keys to her car. She locked the door and went downstairs to meet Juice.

After giving her a kiss Juice grabs the car keys out of Becky's hand and walks over to the car. Becky knew that there was nothing to gain with arguing with him, Juice would never go with her in the car if she drove. If he wasn't riding his bike he wanted to at least drive the vehicle he was in. She had suggested that he could take his bike and that she would follow him in the car but since she hadn't felt well that morning, she had actually throw up a couple of times, he had decided that it would be better if she didn't drove until she felt better. She had tried to tell him that she already felt better and that she would be perfectly fine driving to the meeting on her own but no, Juice insisted that he drove the car, so Becky had decided not to fight him on this.

The drive over to Gemma's and Clay's house was short. Once they were there Becky was glad that the only bike parked out front was her father's, she wasn't really in the mood to be polite to Clay and Gemma before telling her parents their happy news.

Since there were no car parked on the driveway, Juice pulled up and parked there. As they exit the car Becky saw her mother open the front door to the house, she had obviously been waiting for them to arrive.

Once they all were inside the house Charlotte gave both Becky and Juice a hug and Shane gave his daughter a hug and patted Juice on his back. Even though the pat wasn't as affectionate as the hug his daughter got it still showed that he was beginning to warm up towards Juice. Becky hoped that he still would feel that way after he had heard the news they were going to give him today.

Charlotte had prepared for the meeting by setting the table in the kitchen with newly baked cupcakes and other cookies and coffee, iced tea and some soda, since she knew that Becky preferred that to go with cupcakes.

They all sat down around the table and started eating the delicious baked goodies. After a while Becky put her glass filled with soda down on the table and looked at her parents.

"I guess you want to know why I wanted to talk to you today? I wanted you to know that I'm going to move here to Charming. I'm moving in with Juice."

"He hasn't even given you his crow. Why are you uprooting your whole live because of him?" Shane sound angry when he asks that.

"I love him dad, and it isn't that he doesn't want me to wear his crow, it is me who hasn't said yes to the crow yet."

"You know that the only way to get those sweetbutts to respect you is to wear his crow?

"Yes, but I think that they have gotten the message that you are my father. They are all staying away from Juice like they are afraid to even come near him. Even Ca…"

"What were you about to say?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"Even who?"

"No one."

"Becky!"

"There was this guy that tried to push up on me before he knew that I was with Juice. Juice took care of it. Since he got to know that I was your daughter he has stayed away like you would kill him for even being in the same room as me."

"A SAMCRO member?"

"No, he is a Nomad."

"I think that I need to have a chat with Quinn about controlling his men."

"No dad, please. This is exactly why I didn't wanted to tell you about this from the beginning."

"You know that if you had that crow no one would try to make a move on you." Shane said with a smile.

"Mom, Dad, there is a reason to why I haven't gotten a crow yet. I'm pregnant."

"Are you happy about it?" Charlotte asks Becky.

"Yes, we are both very happy."

"Then I think it's wonderful, I really like the thought of having a grandchild. Shane, no, you are not to strangle your future son in law."

"Daddy, please let Juice go."

Both women shouted at the same time. Shane had lunched himself across the table and grabbed ahold of Juice around his throat. Juice was pulling at Shane arms but to no avail. It looked like he was going to pass out at any minute.

"Do you remember what I told you the first time we met?" Shane says to Juice. "I told you that if you ever hurt my daughter or let her get hurt in any way, no one will ever find any trace of you, ever. I would say that this is setting it up for her to get hurt in the future, but for your sake, I hope that I'm wrong about that."

After giving Juice one last shake Shane let go of him and Juice starts to cough trying to catch his breath.

"When are you planning to let everyone know about the baby?" Charlotte asks.

"I'm only eight weeks along yet. I thought that we could wait until at least the twelfth week or something like that before telling anyone. I just wanted you to know before the two of you are going home. And I wanted to ask you, mom, if you could come back here in time for the birth? I think that I would like to have you close at that time."

"Of course I will be back here when it's time for you to give birth. I'm going to spend the most of the next seven months flying across this country. You are going to get tired of me being here."

"Never, I have missed you so much those years when we haven't seen each other that much."

Mother and daughter were hugging and even Shane gave his daughter a hug. At the same time he glared at Juice. Charlotte let go of Becky and went around the table to give Juice a hug. She thought that this was great; her daughter had finally found someone to love and that loved her back, and now they were having a baby. Could life be any better?

_Authors note__: I must take this opportunity to tell you about my new story, "Flushing out a rat". It is connected to my other story "Thoughts of a killer" but "Flushing out a rat" is showing Kozik's side of the story._


	7. Epilogue - Facing the future

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize from Sons of Anarchy, or any other thing or person you recognize. I do not profit from this story. (I guess that everyone already knew all of this, but now I have said it).**

_Authors note__:_ _Read the story, hopefully you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think of it._

_This is the last chapter of this story. I want to take some space here to thank everyone that have reviewed this story, I think that I have sent everyone a PM but since your opinions means a lot to me I thought that you all deserved to be mentioned here too._

_A special thank you to Venetiangrl92, who has reviewed almost every chapter and made me understand that people really are reading this story._

_I also would like to thank everyone that has followed and favorited this story. Without your support I would have given up on this story before I had finished it._

_I'm working on a new story which will have Kozik as the main character. Hopefully I will be start posting it soon, but I want at least three chapters written first._

**Meeting with the past**

Written by Cupcake81

**Epilogue - Facing the future **

The right thing to guide us

Is right here inside us

No one can divide us

When the light is nearly gone

But just like a heartbeat

The drumbeat carries on

And the drumbeat carries on

Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah

We must stand together

Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah

There's no giving in

Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah

Hand in hand forever

Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah

That's when we all win

Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah

That's, that's, that's when we all win

That's, that's, that's when we all win

_**Nickelback – When we stand together**_

They were packing their bags to finally go on their trip to the east coast. They were going to Boston to see Becky's parents to let them show of the twins for the club. They were also making a stop in New York.

Juice thought that it was fitting, both of them had run away from the east coast, and they ended up meeting at the west coast. Two lost souls that had found love on the other side of the continent.

They were both to see their parents, Becky's parent that lived in Boston and Juice was to see his mother's grave for the first time since he left New York all those years ago. He had left New York shortly after she had died, he had hoped to find some place he could call home and he had succeeded far better than he could have hoped for, he now had a beautiful wife, two great kids and a whole club filled with brothers.

Juice knew that his cousins had been taking care of the grave; he had been sending them money so they would buy flowers to put on the grave and keep the grave tidy.

The club had been busy during the months before the birth of his and Becky's twins and after that Becky hadn't been keen on leaving Maria and Shane longer then over a night since she was breastfeeding, so therefore Becky and Juice hadn't been on a proper honeymoon yet.

Juice thought that the names of the twins were good. He and Becky had discussed the names a long time and they had finally agreed on the names Maria Charlotte for the girl, Maria was the name of his late mother, and Charlotte after Becky's mother. The boy was named Shane John. Shane from Becky's father and John was a compromise, since Becky wanted him to be named Juan but Juice had hated that name as a kid and didn't want his kid to be stuck with it too.

When they had first stated to talk about going to Boston to visit Shane and Charlotte, Juice had come up with the idea to take the train to the east coast. Becky had liked the idea so they were no going on a delayed honeymoon by train and the end of the trip was Boston and New York. And they were taking the twins with them to see their grandparents. Becky took great pleasure to call her father Grandpa every chance she got. Even though he liked having grandkids, he thought that being called Grandpa made him feel old.

Juice thought back on when he and Becky had informed the club about the baby; to say that his brothers had been surprised was an understatement, more like they had been in shock. One of the first questions had been if Shane knew about the baby, and when he had said yes Tig had asked when to expect him to come to Charming to kill Juice. The whole club had laughed out loud at that question. When he told them that Shane had known before he left Charming to go back home Kozik's reply had been "Damn, he really must have started to like you."

Juice thought that if Shane's reaction when he got to know that Becky was pregnant were him liking Juice, then he was happy that they were talking using Skype when they told her parents that they were having twins otherwise Shane probably would have shot him.

Kozik and Tig had if not become friends again at least stopped arguing and yelling at each other this last year. Juice thought to himself that it probably was thanks to Kozik's Old Lady, she was very good at baking and Tig just loved the cakes and cookies that she brought to the clubhouse every now and then.

Juice were glad that Becky had had Tara and Gemma as support during the pregnancy, Charlotte had been there a lot but she had her own life with duties in Boston so she couldn't be in Charming all the time. Tara had been a great help to Becky and Gemma had been acting like a stand-in mother so Becky had always had someone to ask about things.

Now, when the babies were five months old they were taking a trip to see Shane and Charlotte, and of course the rest of the Boston charter. Juice had no illusions, this was supposed to be a vacation, but he had no doubt that Clay would give him a list of things to discuss or check out in Boston. Likewise SAMBOS were going to ask him to do some computer stuff when he was there; after all it was well known in the club that he was a great hacker.

* * *

Becky were feeling nervous, this was going to be the first time that she returned to Boston since she left all those years ago. She was eager to meet everyone again. Although many of the club members she knew from when she was younger had been in Charming, she still wanted to meet their Old Ladies. When she grew up she had had a lot of "aunts" looking after here from time to time. Charlotte had been careful not to let any of the sweetbutts look after her, only the more trustworthy Old Ladies got that honor. Becky knew that some of those women still were around even though some relationships and marriages had failed. It was hard living with a Son and it took a special kind of woman to have the strength to often come second to the club. Becky thought that she was that kind of woman that would stand by her man no matter what happened just like her mother, Gemma and Tara.

Becky almost couldn't believe that it was only about fifteen months since the first time she met Juice, so much things had happened in that time. Charlotte and Gemma had helped Becky to plan the wedding during her pregnancy. Gemma had suggested that they should have the wedding before she gave birth to the twins but Becky had decided that she wasn't going to look like a whale wearing a circus tent in her wedding dress. That had turned out to be a good decision; she had become huge, really huge with the twins growing inside her. However, Juice had never stopped telling her that she was beautiful during the pregnancy. Even though she felt fat and couldn't see her feet at the end, he still said that he loved her and that she was the most beautiful woman he knew. She knew that he had been lying, she had been fat and about as graceful as an elephant, but it still was nice to hear him say that and she liked that he had at least tried to convince her about it.

During her pregnancy Juice and Becky had gone to San Francisco to pack up her apartment and to arrange to have all of her stuff moved to Charming. Becky and Juice had been there on a couple of separate occasions to try and decide what to bring with them to Charming and to put everything in boxes. Then when they were finished Clay had arranged with Unser to use one of his trucks to move everything and many of the SAMCRO brothers had follow them there to help moving things.

Becky and Juice had already bought what they felt was a perfect house in Charming, It was a two-story house and it had four bedrooms, a huge living room and room that was more than big enough for Becky to use as her office with all her computer stuff in and there were a basement where Juice were going to fix himself a place of his own filled with gaming things and his computer, He wanted a place where he could invite some of his brothers over and where they could drink their beers and talk without "all that girly shit around" as Juice put it. One of the bedrooms was going to become a guest room for when Shane and Charlotte were visiting. The entire house was really nice, but what Becky liked most in their new home was that in the bathroom attached to the master bedroom was a big spa tub, Becky knew that she was going to spent a lot of time in that tub.

After selling her apartment in San Francisco they have had more than enough money to buy whatever house they wanted in Charming, and this was a house that they both liked.

* * *

When they had moved in to the new house and Becky had turned one of the rooms in to an office she gradually got her old company up and running again. Most of the contacts with clients she could have through internet, and if someone wasn't satisfied with that she frankly turned down that project. She already had money enough to be able to take at least two or three years of from work if she wanted to.

Becky had started her company with creating games and she figured that if no one wanted to pay her to do anything else, she could always go back to creating games and sell those. She had always preferred the creative process of creating a new game over making programs for different companies anyhow.

Since she was soon to have the babies she didn't take on as much work as she could have, but she had come to realize that there wasn't a single good computer store in Charming. Right now Becky had neither time nor energy to do something about that, but she stored that thought away to think more about that in the future when the babies were older. She thought that it maybe it would be fun to have a store and be able to help ordinary people with their computer problems.

Once the babies were born they had waited a couple of months to give the new family some time to get their new routines up and working and then they had had a wedding and Becky had gotten Juice's crow. The wedding hadn't been big; Becky had just wanted her family and SAMCRO there. As expected not everything happened according to their plans. Since Shane was going to Charming he had to bring some of the Boston crew with him. The Nomad president Quinn decided that he wanted to come to their wedding since he thought that this was an opportunity to tease Shane about being a grandfather that was too good to miss, and then he had to bring some of his crew with him. Even though the wedding had been slightly bigger then Becky would have wanted it had been one of the happiest days of her life.

While finishing packing a suitcase with stuff for the babies Becky thought back to the day when her sweet little babies had been born. Who would have thought that a woman in labor could make outlaw bikers freak out. She had been at the clubhouse, or more like sitting on a bench outside it, when her water broke. To be honest she had felt some pain in her back on and off for a few hour before, but she had thought that it was the same pain she have had the last months. She was carrying a heavy weight after all. If she was surprised when her water broke and she bent over double by the sharp pain it was nothing compared to what the big bad bikers around the lot was when they realized what was happening. Her mother, Charlotte, had come to Charming the week before and was planning to stay until the baby was born.

That morning Gemma had asked Charlotte to join her on a shopping trip, and since Becky had felt almost suffocated by everyone this last week when no one let her do anything by herself, she had encouraged her mother to go with Gemma.

Charlotte and Juice had insisted that Becky wasn't to be alone in the house so she had to choose between having one of the new prospects babysitting her or joining Juice at TM. Now afterwards she thought that she was lucky that she had chosen to go with Juice, the prospect would probably have fainted if she had went in to labor with only him there.

Now it was Kozik that had taken charge, after the initial shock he had yelled for Tig to go and get Becky's car that Charlotte had left on the TM lot after driving Becky there this morning, Gemma and Charlotte had taken Gemma's car when they went shopping. Juice had come running and helped Becky to stand up and walk over to the car. With Tig behind the wheel and with Juice and Becky in the back seat they took off towards Saint Thomas hospital.

As they drove up outside the hospital Tara were standing there with a wheelchair ready to help Becky. Half an hour later Gemma and Charlotte came running in to the room where Becky were, later they had told her that it was Kozik that had called Gemma when Tig drove them to the hospital. Tara also told her that it had been Kozik that had ordered Jax to call Tara to prepare her of Becky coming there.

At first Becky had thought that it was strange, why would Kozik do so much to help her? Kozik were really nice if you took time to talk to him and his Old Lady had been a good help during Becky's pregnancy, but it wasn't like they were close friends or something.

Then she realized that the reason that he was the one that did what had to be done was that he had done the same things a little over a year earlier, when first Tara gave birth to Thomas and then when his old lady had had their child. He knew what had to be done and he just did it.

* * *

Juice closed his laptop after sending an e-mail to confirm the date and time when they were to arrive in Boston to Shane O'Connell, his father- in- law. Juice still hadn't decided if it was a good or a bad thing to be related to Shane by marriage, on the bad side was that Shane wouldn't hesitate to kill Juice if he ever did anything to hurt Shane's only child. On the more positive side was that he had now gotten an allied in another charter. His SAMCRO brothers had been calling him retard and idiot sometimes, but he had known that was mostly as a joke and they didn't really meant it. Some people from other charters hadn't meant it like that when they said it, they hadn't seen him as someone to count on before, but now after the wedding they had come to realize that Shane, who was greatly respected among his brothers in the club, saw him fit to take care of Becky and that Shane wasn't going to tolerate that anyone were disrespectful to his son-in-law who he had come to like even though he didn't really showed it.

A couple of days after the wedding Juice had come to garage only to find Shane up in the boxing ring, doing his best to transform a guy from the Nomad charter into a mass of raw meat. That wasn't unusual itself, but the fact that Clay allowed Shane to do it in the middle of the day when customers could come to the garage at any minute were unusual. Also the fact that many SAMCRO and SAMBOS members were standing along the sides of the ring cheering was uncommon for being an ordinary day. When Shane finally had allowed the Nomad to leave the ring and stagger away towards the clubhouse to clean himself up, Juice had gotten to know the reason for the fight from Tig. This Nomad, Mason, had been discussing Juice's ability, or as he saw it, lack thereof, to be an asset to the club with another Nomad but had been overheard by Shane.

There had been a lot of changes in SAMCRO during this last year. Clay had finally stepped down as President and handed the gavel over to Jax. If anyone asked Juice this was one of the best things that could have happened to the club, Juice felt like Clay hadn't always had what was best for the club as a priority, sometimes his priorities had more been what would create most money for him, but Juice had kept his thoughts quiet.

Clay's hands were still good enough for him to be able to ride if he took it easy and not over did it, so he still had his seat at the table, but he looked like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Piney and Clay had managed to find their way back to the friendship that they had had when Piney and John first founded the club and Clay joined them. Now days Piney and Clay sometimes spent their days doing some work in the garage together but more often you would find them sitting at the picnic table outside the clubhouse hazing the new prospects.

The change in leadership had been hard for Tig but he and Jax had been able to work out all their grudges and Tig was still SAA. Jax choice for VP didn't come as a surprise for anyone; everyone had known that Jax wanted to have Opie by his side.

One of the best things that had happened during the last time was the fact that SAMCRO had finally managed to get away from all connections with the Galindo cartel. Romeo and Luis had been nagging about how they had to always switch ways to transport both the guns and the drugs, SanJoa Sheriff were always tailing them every time they were in northern California and Romeo was not amused by this hide-and-seek game they had to play with law enforcement in order to meet up with SAMCRO somewhere.

The truth was that this constant switching of the ways to transport things were starting to get to the members of the MC too, they were regretting that they ever got in to business with the Galindo cartel in the first place. The money was good but they were getting too much trouble from the sheriff's department, sometimes it seemed like they were constantly being followed by at least one squad car whenever they were out riding.

The last time when SAMCRO had met up with Luis for an exchange he had given them a message from Romeo. The message had been short but threatening: Make the sheriff back of or we will take our business elsewhere. After returning home from that run SAMCRO had went straight into Church to discuss the problem, they had all agreed on that it was good money they were making doing business with the cartel but none of them really liked all the trouble they were getting from law enforcement agencies and from other cartels. The meeting had ended with that they all agreed on trying to come up with a solution to their problem and that they were to continue discussing the matter the next evening in their regular church meeting.

The next evening they gather again in the chapel to decide how to proceed with the Galindo matter. They had all thought long and hard about how to solve this problem. After juggling ideas back and forth for about an hour it was Chibs that finally came up with an idea that they all felt was doable. After another hour or so they had agreed on a plan for the future, SAMCRO wasn't going to make as much money as they had done whilst working with the cartel but they all felt that it was worth it just to get away from the Galindos.

Their plan was simple, now they just had to get everyone else involved to get along with it. The first step was for Clay to get in touch with the Irish Kings to set up a meeting between them and SAMCRO and Romeo. Next step was to get Romeo to agree to buy the weapons directly from the Irish and to handle his own transportation. If they could manage to convince all the people involved that this was the best solution to their problems, they figured that they should be cleared from all involvement in cartel business.

One week later they were out. Their plane had worked, Romeo had agreed that it was probably better that they handled their own shipments of weapons and that leaving the Sons out of the equation would ease up the pressure from law enforcement. The Irish Kings had not been happy at first, but once the realized that the Sons wanted to keep buying weapons as before from them and that it was just the orders from the cartel that SAMCRO wanted to get out of, they agreed to deal directly with Romeo and Luis.

SAMCRO had been worried that Romeo would be angry when they broke their arrangement, but Romeo had promised that they would remain on a good terms with each other and that there were no hard feelings. Romeo also promised that the cartel would be open for negotiations if SAMCRO ever needed their help, hinting that he meant that if they needed protection for someone in jail.

Once the deal was finished and they were free from the "cartel shit" as Piney put it, they had had a huge party at the clubhouse to celebrate. They weren't going to earn as big as before, but no one could really feel sorry about that, they were all happy to finally be free from the Galindo cartel.

Clay had told Juice to do a more thorough background check on Miles, and Juice had been happy to find that Miles had a cousin that was married to a guy that was working for the Miami-Dade police force. Even though it appeared like they hadn't had any close contact, Clay and the others had accepted that Potter could have been blackmailing Miles into trying to steal the brick of coke by because of that connection.

At least it seemed like no one else in the club had been targeted by the sheriff in the same way that he had targeted Juice. They had asked around among the sweetbutts and hang arounds to see if Potter and Lt Roosevelt had tried to blackmail anyone of them too, but from what they had found out there wasn't anyone else that had been targeted. Of course they wasn't totally sure that everyone had been honest with their answers, but since it was Tig and Happy that had asked the questions, they thought that everyone had been too afraid to not tell them the truth.

Juice were relieved that once Lt. Roosevelt had learned that Juice had told the club about the blackmail attempt he had backed off.

It was kind of fun actually to think back on the day when the club had helped him to finally get the Sheriff to stop harassing him.

Juice, Jax, Tig and Chibs had been on their way back from Oakland after a meeting with Laroy and the Niners. Jax had decided to stop by Saint Thomas hospital and talk to Tara, Juice, Tig and Chibs had stayed outside smoking and waiting for him.

Juice had seen Lt. Roosevelt walking towards them, on his way from the parking lot into the hospital. Since Juice didn't want to play the Sheriff little games in front of his brothers, he had tried to make himself as small as possible and turned away from him and tried to hide behind Chibs. Tig had been quick to pick up on his strange behavior and had made some totally inappropriate comment which had alerted Chibs on that something was happening. Looking around, Chibs had spotted Lt. Roosevelt and made the connection between Juice's behavior and him.

As the Sheriff walked past them Chibs loudly said to Tig "Oh, look at that. Maybe he is looking for Juice again."

Tig, who had picked up on what Chibs was trying to do quickly answered, "I start to think that he has a thing for Juice. I mean his Puerto Rican look is kind of hot."

"Or since he was the one who found out about Juice's father, he wants to tell him that they are related?"

Tig and Chibs had continued to voice their theories loudly, one more ridiculous then the other. Lt. Roosevelt, who had stopped in front of them when he first heard his name, started walking again, shaking his head as he listened to the strange theories of why he kept pulling Juice in to the station. Juice just covered his face with his hands and hoped that they soon were to be finished. He knew that it wouldn't make a different if he asked them to stop and by the look on Lt. Roosevelt's face as he walked a way he knew it too.

Once he had disappeared into the hospital Chibs and Tig turned to Juice with almost the same devilish grin on their faces.

"I don't think that he will be a problem any longer" Chibs said with a smile.

"Don't you think he appreciated our analysis of the reasons for his interest in Juice?" Tig replied with a mocked sad face.

"You are sick you two, you know that don't you?" Juice couldn't resist having the last word in the discussion.

* * *

Now Juice and Becky were to leave all of the club business behind for a little while. Tomorrow they were to be on their way to the east coast. Becky figured that they could leave the kids with her parents for a night and check in to a hotel and have a very short honeymoon there in Boston, she didn't thought that Juice would have any complaints about that, and her mother would be happy to take care of the twins all by herself, her father would probably like that too.

When Becky's father had come to Charming shortly after the twins were born and again for the wedding he had been carrying those kids around as soon as they were fuzzy or whenever there were no Sons around to see him. Shane really enjoyed being a grandfather but as he told Becky and Juice, he had a reputation in the club to maintain, it was okay to be seen carrying a child around from time to time, but if it happened too often people would start believing that he had become weak.

No one knew what was going to happen in the future, but Juice and Becky knew that here and now, they were truly happy.

_Authors note__: Yes, yes, yes I know that many of you readers probably think that my story has too much of a fairytale ending. I know that the future for a patched member of a MC probably isn't going to be that sweet. _

_I just want you to remember that this is MY story and I really like the character Juice in the TV-series and I wanted to give him a bright future. And by the way, as I ended the story; who knows what will happen next? Maybe if I get inspired again I decide to write a sequel and maybe shit will happen to Juice and Becky in that story._

_I think that when there are so much bad things going on in the world, it is nice to read a story in which somebody finds happiness._

_Bye for now._

_/Cupcake81_


End file.
